School trip to Italy
by LifeisPinkisLife
Summary: What happens when a school tour turns into a romantic getaway for Aria and Ezra? Do they get caught? Are people suspicious? No 'A' involved, just an Ezria story :  please read & review. story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**School trip to Italy**

**Hey guys, well my previous Aria and Ezra story was literally going nowhere so I've decided to start a new one. I had the most amazing dream of my fanfic and I can't wait to write about it. So yes it was dream inspired but I'm telling you I woke up nearly crying because it was over. Lol. So anyways you guys enjoy this kaaay? ****J**

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, SARA SHEPPARD DOES.**

**Chapter 1:**

I walked into English class, like I did everyday, with a smile on my face knowing I was going to be taught by my boyfriend who was so incredibly hot and happened to be my teacher. Everyone thought he was hot, my friends, my non friends and even some teachers, like my mom. Even, Dave Murphy who was too gay to function (**mean girls quote**) thought he was hot and it made Ezra feel awkward at times. I hated not being able to show off Ezra to everyone in school and walk around hand in hand with him, but what we were doing is completely illegal and if we were caught we'd both be in a lot of trouble. I hated not being able to tell my friends I was seeing someone when they tried hooking me up with every single guy in school, I just couldn't bring myself to tell them.

When I walked into class everyone had taken their seats and it slowly came upon me that I was late. Ezra waited for my arrival before starting the class which I thought was so sweet of him, he knew I was on my way.

"Okay everyone I have some news" he told the class and we quickly became eager to find out what it was he had to tell us.

"Tell us Mr Fritz!" Mona really needed to cop on and stop looking for attention. Mr Fitz ignored her as usual. He told me all the time how much she annoyed him.

"Well, you know the way we're going to be starting on the Shakespearian Drama 'Romeo and Juliet' in the next couple of days? Well I talked to Principle Mulholland about taking you guys on a school trip to increase levels of learning and its good news, he said yes."

"Where will this trip be to, Mr Fitz?" I asked, getting more excited as he spoke.

"Good question Aria! Everyone want to know where we are going?"

"YESSSS!" everyone screamed except for me, trying to figure out the prospect.

"We are going to…"

"Come one Fitz tell us!" Noel Kahn said from behind me.

"We are going to Italy!" We all screamed and started cheering. This was the best news ever.

"Okay so here's the plan." he went on to tell us what would be happening. "We leave in 3 weeks, March 3rd to be exact and we will be going to Italy for 2 weeks. It'll have to be two weeks because its such a long trip over and we have a lot to see. The cost of the trip is going to be about $1,000 each, which is pretty pricey so I talked to Principle Mulholland about getting grants for educational purposes and luckily we've been granted them, so it's a free trip for everyone! You will need spending money though, I'm talking maybe $500 dollars to get you by. We are staying in a pretty basic hotel, but when I say basic its still 100% clean. There will be 4 to a room, and there will be no such thing as boys and girls in the same room. We are flying into Bologna airport, in Northern Italy which is a very historic city but extremely beautiful and from there we will be travelling by train to the many famous attractions around the country. That's basically all I know so far but I have a permission slip here and a note with all the details for you parents so they won't have to worry. I'm the only teacher going on the trip because with you all being 17 and some of you 18 you won't need much supervision. Any questions?"

"Will we have any time to do some shopping by ourselves or are we sight seeing the whole time?" Hanna asked, of course.

"Yes Hanna there will be times during each day where you can you all go off by yourselves for shopping, or what not." he replied, and with that was the end of class.

"Everyone grab a permission slip on your way out and I'll need names by tomorrow to see who's going. Whoever isn't going will be taught for the 2 weeks by Mrs. Montgomery"

"Are you going Aria?" Spencer asked me.

"Yeah definitely, this sounds amazing." I told her.

"I'm going, I love Italy and have always wanted to go there" Emily told us, but we knew this because she was basically fluent in the language.

As we were walking out of class Mr Fitz called me back.

"Aria can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"I'll see you guys at lunch" I told my friends and walked over to Ezra's desk. Emily, Spencer and Hanna shut the door, suspecting nothing.

"You're going right?" Ezra asked me.

"Duh, well all going well with my mom I am."

"You know I did this so we could have a holiday together Aria?" I was touched by his kind actions, but wondering how this was a romantic getaway.

"That's really thoughtful, but there are 23 students that are probably going, how are we going to get any time together without being caught.

"We'll work something out. I'll call you later after school, okay?" he told me and rubbed the back of my arm softly.

"Love you" I said a blew him a kiss.

"Love you too."

_**A/N…well what do you guys think? Any feedback, you guys have to review for more chapters, I am not doing this if no one is going to read. So if you read, be kind enough to review okay J**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I was so excited to tell my mom about the news we had been told about our school trip to Italy. I was kind of nervous that she'd say no, but she had no reason to, she knew Ezra as a work partner and knew that he was more than capable of making sure we were okay over there and plus, the cost of the trip was free, so why would she say no? Okay well there is that spending money she needed to provide for me and it is a long time away from home but I'm 17, I need to prepare for getting out to the big bad world. Also it is a long way from home, like 4400 miles but I couldn't see her saying no to this. I planned to tell her at dinner, so that my dad could persuade her to say yes if she said no. Dad is a pushover, he has been ever since I caught him and Meredith in the act and he pretty much lets me away with murder since then.

I lay in my room waiting to be called down for dinner. Tonight we were having Pasta Bake, you know, the perfect food for telling my mom I'm going to Italy. I decided to text Spence, Hanna and Emily to see if their folks had say yes to the trip.

"_**You's allowed go to Italy? Have you asked yet? I'm still waiting to ask, eeeeep :D -Aria"**_ About two minutes after I had text all three girls, I got a reply from all of them.

"_**Yeah, Ashley said YES! I'm going to Italy baby!- Hanna"**_

"_**My mom is thinking about it, she'll let me know later but I'm presuming it's a yes, she seemed very enthusiastic. - Spencer"**_

"_**Si, vado in italia con voi, non vedo l'ora! :D - Emily" **_I had no idea what that meant apart from 'si' so I took that as a yes from Emily.

My mom then called me down for dinner, this was it. I walked down the stairs anxiously, wearing my pyjamas like I do all the time when I'm doing nothing. I sat down at the table, waiting for my dinner to be brought to me, I was a lazy person. Mike was at lacrosse training so it was just me, my mom and my dad.

"So mom and dad, I've got something to tell you"

"What is it Aria?" my dad asked, my mom was still poking away at her pasta. "Well, our English class are going to Italy in 3 weeks to see where Romeo and Juliet took place and to do some sight seeing and -"

"Your English class are going to Italy?" my mom cut in "Surely that's a trip for people studying Italian or History is it not?"

"Well no not really.." I replied " Its because we're doing the drama 'Romeo and Juliet' in English and our teacher thought it would be a good idea if we could experience it for real"

"Mr Fitz is going?" my mom presumed.

"Yeah…is there a problem with that?" I was beginning to get very angry.

"Well he's just very young. How long is it for?" she asked me while my dad played with his food awkwardly.

"It's for 2 weeks" I told her. "But we need that time in order to get everything done, and it's all expenses paid, well except for spends"

"No way Aria, you're not even seventeen and half yet? I can't let you go to Italy on your own for 2 weeks without proper adult supervision."

"But mom" I cried. "Mr. Fitz is well capable of looking after us, plus I'm like the youngest in the class and that's why there is only one teacher going, everyone else is nearly eighteen or eighteen already"

"Aria no, I would be worried sick about you for 2 weeks." she told me sternly, this wasn't looking good.

"Dad?" I called over to him and he quickly came back to reality. "Do something!."

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with your mom, its way too long without your family, and I too, would be worried sick!"

"Are you guys serious?" I asked "All my friends are going, their parents have no problem with it, what is your problem?"

"Our problem is Aria, that its too long to be away from home, you'd be too homesick." my mom thought she knew me, but she didn't.

"Homesick? You think I'd be homesick? You guys obviously don't know me. You know how much I love travelling, this would be good for me." I had tears rolling down my face by now. I couldn't believe they were saying no, and I couldn't believe I wasn't going to be going to Italy with Ezra.

"It's too short notice Aria!" she was looking for excuses. I stood up, not even bothering to push in my chair and left my untouched dinner on the table.

"I hate you's, you ruin everything!" I shouted as I walked out of the kitchen. I ran up to my room and slammed the door to make sure they could hear that I was extremely angry with them. I took out my blackberry and typed in Ezra's number.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey its me" I said, sobbing into the phone.

"What's wrong Aria?" he asked me, concerned.

"They said no. I can't believe it." I don't even know how he was able to understand me with all my sobbing.

"To the trip? What? Why would they say no?"

"Because they're stupid idiots and the only thing they care about is me being unhappy" I told him.

"Look, sssh, listen, Aria listen" he tried to get me to listen as I continued to hyperventilate from crying so much. "I will make sure you're going on this trip okay? I'll talk to your mom tomorrow at lunch in the teachers lounge, I won't mention you, I'll just tell her what I have planned and how amazing it will be on an educational basis! I'll leave out the bit where it will be amazing on a romantic basis." Ezra always knew how to cheer me up.

"Thank you" I said and breathed a sigh of relief. "But don't you need to know who's going by tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but you're an exception." he told me. "Now you're obviously quite upset, why don't you have an early night and you'll be fresh tomorrow! Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I never understood how he knew when I was tired, we'd be dating for 5 months and he always knew when I needed a lie down.

"So I'll see you tomorrow okay? Have a nice sleep, I love you!"

"Love you too" I replied, tucking myself in under the covers.

_**A/N: Well are you guys enjoying it so far? Any idea's on whats going to happen? I'm so excited to continue writing this. But remember if you want more chapters you have to review! And even if you don't have an account I allow anonymous reviews so just hit the review button okay? I'll be updating soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I woke up in a foul mood. It was the morning after the argument with my parents and I hadn't spoke to them since dinner. I was so angry with them. They had to be difficult and not let me go on the trip didn't they? Their reason was stupid, they just didn't want me to have any fun. I ignored everyone's texts and phone calls last night because of the horrible mood I was in, even Ezra's, who was only wondering was I alright. He was so sweet but I didn't want to text him back because then he would know that I didn't get an early night and was up all night crying. People would probably recognise that I was crying from my puffy eyes anyway.

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. Mike was an addition to the dining table this time and he hadn't a clue what was going on. I think he thought that my mom and dad were fighting with each other ,which was totally wrong. There was an awkward silence until my dad decided to open his stupid mouth.

"More jam anyone?" he said, trying to make conversation, but we all ignored him and went back to eating with our heads down. "Okay then, more for me!" he mumbled on, not noticing that nobody cared what he was saying.

"I'm going to school now, bye MIKE!" lucky Mike, it was be loved by Aria day for him. I got up and raced towards the front door when my mom called me back.

"Don't you want me to drive you to school?" she asked me sternly.

"No" I said and walked out the door. I was sorry Mike had to be a part of that but I made sure my parents knew I was not happy.

I put my keys into the ignition of my blue mini and drove to school, not caring that I was going to be about an hour early, perhaps it could give me a chance to talk to Ezra before school started. Ezra comes in early most mornings to get the work done that he should have covered the night before, but that never happens because he is normally with me. When I arrived at school, my dramatic actions were not over as I nearly broke my car door when I slammed it. The more I thought about my mom and dad, the noise from my heeled boots got quicker, and quicker and quicker, a sign that I was not happy.

I walked towards the English room to find Ezra at his desk grading papers. I knocked before entering and when he gave me the nod, I walked in. The nod was our secret action for 'The coast is clear!'.

"Were you up all night?" he asked me, then embracing me in a hug. His chin on my head.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, I was too upset!" I told him, nearly crying again until he spoke his words of wisdom.

"Aria, I told you I was going to fix this, didn't I?" he reassured me.

"Yeah, I know but-"

"And I keep my promises, you'll be coming to Italy, and we're going to have an amazing time once we get rid of the class, right?" why his words were so soothing, I just didn't know. I looked up at him, because he was about half a foot taller than me, and stared into his eyes.

"You really know how to cheer me up, don't you?" I told him, before kissing him gently on the lips. He nodded in agreement.

"Now, get yourself to your locker, grab your books and I'll see you for class at 9! I'm going to try talk to your mom before class so if I'm late you know where I am, but don't say that you know where I am. Wait actually screw that, you don't know where I am or why I am late okay?"

"Okay Ezra, I'll erase everything from my mind!" I told him as I walked out the door.

"That's my girl"

**Ezra POV.**

I was nearly positive I could change Ella's mind about Aria going on the school trip. All I had to do was somehow bring it up in conversation and tell her how beneficial it would be from an educational point of view and bam, Aria and I would be going to Italy together. I walked into the teachers lounge to find Ella there, reading a newspaper. I knew this was my only shot, so I walked straight up to her.

"Hey Ella! How are you?" I asked her, suspecting her to be in a terrible mood from what Aria told me.

"Ezra, I'm good thanks how are you?" my small talk was not an invitation for her to small talk back.

"Good thanks. Just getting the final details together for my senior English, class trip to Italy."

"Oh Aria was telling me about that" she said.

"Oh so is she looking forward to it? I think Aria especially will really benefit from the trip." I said, pretending I knew nothing.

"Aria isn't going Ezra." I acted shocked, but inside I was angry.

"Oh no, really" I lied. "Aw that's a shame, I think she would really benefit from it. Would it be rude to ask why she isn't going?"

"No no, not at all" she told me. "With all respect to you Ezra, I just think you're a little young to be taking 23 high school students to Italy all by yourself, I think there should be more supervision, you know?" even though nothing was hinted, I could see where this was going.

"I agree Ella" I said. "But the school can't afford to give any more grants so I'm afraid it'll only be me going. I mean I'd love some adult company but unfortunately that is the case. Well it's a shame Aria can't go!"

"You know what?" she said in a sudden burst of enthusiasm. "If I went there would be more supervision, which means, I could probably be more at ease if Aria went?" I knew this was coming, but if it was the only way Aria was going to be allowed to go, I had to agree.

"That's a great idea Ella, but the only thing is the school can't pay for any more supervisors!" I told her.

"Oh money isn't a problem, Byron got some extra work last year in Iceland so we've got some spare cash. I can't wait to tell Aria!"

"Perfect!" I said, sort of awkwardly. I had just come to terms with how much harder it would be to be alone with Aria over in Europe. The bell then rang. "Well I better be off to class Ella, we'll discuss the details at lunch, Bye!"

As I walked to class, I tried to imagine Aria's reaction to the good and bad news that her mother and I just discussed. I open the class room door to find them all eagerly sitting there with their permission slips filled out.

"So I presume everyone is allowed to go then?" I asked the class and they all screamed except for Aria.

"I don't think I'll be going Mr Fitz, my mom doesn't approve of it." she said, her voice all shaky.

"Actually Aria I was just talking to your mom and, um, I'll talk to you after class okay?" I said nervously.

"Yeah okay" she agreed.

**Aria POV.**

As the class went on, the excitement grew and nobody was able to stop talking. I waited until the clock struck 10am, I needed to find out what my mom said to Ezra. Finally the bell rang, and class was over. I walked up to Ezra's desk and waited impatiently for everyone to evacuate the class room.

"Okay here's the deal.." he began to speak. "You're going to Italy, but your mom is tagging along."

"WHAT?" my jaw dropped. I didn't know which I was more shocked about, the fact that Ezra managed to convince my mom to let me go or that my mom of all people had to come.

"Go on!" I said.

"Well she went on about how I wasn't old enough to be taking 23 high school students to Italy alone and how it was too long etc. And then I told her that she could come but there was no more grants to pay for her. So then she said she had some extra cash and that she'd pay for herself and that she is excited to tell you that you're going, and that's about it."

"Ezra, this is great and all but if we thought it was going to be hard before Ms 'Over-Protective' tagged along, think about how difficult it's going to be now."

"Aria.." his words began to melt me again. "We'll make it work okay, now I've got another class coming in, so come over to mine later, yeah?"

"Sure!" I said and then lip synched 'I love you' to him. He would've done the same if his 10th graders weren't staring in through the glass window. I guess I was going to Italy.

_**A/N: Some of you saw it coming, Ella is tagging along. You may think this is bad for Ezria in Italy but you will be shocked. Remember, you have to review for more chapters okay? I don't do this for the good of my health, well I love writing but you know what I mean, reviews make it better! I'll update asap, probably tomorrow night before the PLL SEASON PREMIERE! Exciting I know! Anyways peace and love to you's xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Three weeks had passed and March the 3rd had finally arrived. During the past three weeks, I spent my time packing, shopping for new clothes and slowly coming back to speaking terms with my mom, although we were still not 100% okay with each other. I also spent a lot of my time figuring out how I would get alone time with Ezra. It was going to be extra hard now that my mom was boarding our voyage. Our flight was early, so it mean a 3.30am start for us all. My mom had offered to drive Ezra to the airport so that meant we had to stop by his apartment.

"Will you go in and get him Aria?" My mom asked. "I need to turn the car and open the boot!"

"Sure" I said and hopped out of the car.

I walked up to his apartment, knowing exactly where I was going. When I came to apartment '3B' I took a deep breath, and then knocked fiercely on the door.

"Good morning Mr. Fitz, are you ready for our educational vacation?" I said in the most positive way.

"Hello Aria, why yes, yes I am!" he replied, kissing me on the forehead. "Where's your mom?"

"She's outside turning the car, you need help with your bags?" for a young man he certainly had a lot packed.

"Yeah, cause I'm going to be a gentleman and let my girlfriend carry my heavy bags" he laughed and then pulled me inside his apartment. "This is to us, and what we'll share over in Italy!" he kissed me passionately and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was inevitably in love with him.

"C'mon lover boy, my mom is waiting! You're the teacher and I'm the…?"

"Student" he mouthed back to me, and struggled with his bags until we reached the car.

I hopped back into the front seat until my mom told me that I was being rude and should let Mr Fitz sit in the front.

"No it's fine honestly Ella, I'm perfectly happy in the back!" he told my mom.

"Are you sure Ezra?" she asked, and when he said he was, we departed Rosewood and headed towards the airport. The drive to the airport consisted of my mom and Ezra discussing the safety of the students while in Italy, and what exactly we were going to be doing. I sat there in silence while they decided that it was best that they took everyone's phone number to make sure no one got lost and that they were able to contact everyone at all times.

"So when we get to the airport, we'll check in and then get everyone's cell phone numbers?" my mom checked with Ezra to make sure that was the plan.

"Sounds great!" Ezra said in agreement. I already had both my mom and Ezra's number so I didn't need to worry.

When we arrived at the airport, we were shocked to find that we were the last to arrive. Myself and Ezra perhaps were a bit long up at his apartment when I was supposed to be 'letting him know we were here.' I wheeled my suitcase over towards Hanna, Spencer and Emily.

"You brought Mr. Fitz?" Spencer asked me in wonder, I could see the girls were slightly jealous since they all fancied the pants off him.

"Yeah, my mom offered to drive him to the airport since they are the two chaperones." I said back, but was interrupted by Ezra.

"Okay everyone, we're going to check in our bags and then everyone meet back here as we need to go through a few rules okay?" everyone agreed with Ezra and we went to the check in desk. "Oh and check in with who ever you want to sit beside!"

I immediately glued to Hanna , Spencer and Emily so we could sit together, but when I got to the check in desk, they said only 3 of us could sit together. We started doing rock, paper scissors to make it fair, but when my mom caught us she called me over.

"Aria, let Hanna, Spencer and Emily sit together, you can sit with us!" by us she was referring to her and Ezra, this was not good.

"But mom!" I pleaded. "it's a 14 hour flight, I'll be bored if I sit with you's, no offence Mr Fitz!" Ezra just looked at me, he knew I didn't mean anything bad by saying that.

"Aria don't make things difficult, just sit with us!" I sighed, but agreed.

When we all were finished checking in, my mom called everyone into a circle and went through the rules. She explained that we needed to be at our boarding gate at 5:30am because the flight leaves at 6:15am, and that we were to go to gate 26 B.

"Oh and we need to get all your cell phone numbers!" Ezra announced. My English class started calling out their numbers and when it got to me, my life took a turn for the worst.

"Okay aria your cell number?" he looked at me and I made sure I could remember it.

"Its 555-2405-1994!" I told him, but all of a sudden a computerized voice from Ezra's phone sounded.

"Duplicate contact, Aria Montgomery?" the computerized voice said and everyone looked at each other wondering how he already had my number.

"Oh yeah, uhhh I forgot I took your number when you collected me from my apartment!" he waffled, while struggling.

"Oh yeah haha, me too!" I awkwardly laughed and hoped everyone would stop staring at me.

"Okay then.." My mom said, changing the subject. "How about we'll see everyone at 5:30! At gate…..?"

"26 B!" Spencer shouted eagerly, and with that, we all left the departures area.

Myself, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and even Mona walked towards emigration control, but it wasn't long until the topic of 'Mr Fitz' was brought up.

"Okay so what was going on with you and Mr. Fitz?" Emily asked me.

"Nothing, we were talking about him needing to get everyone's cell number when I collected him from his apartment and I just gave him mine there to save time" I told them, like nothing was wrong.

"Woah wait, you were in his apartment?" Hanna nearly took a spit take.

"Yeah, I was just telling him that we were here, while my mom was outside turning the car."

"Okay actually, never mind!" Hanna said, and changed the subject. "We need to go to duty free, I want to get some perfume!"

We hadn't even left the country and we were already nearly busted. We needed to be extra cautious on this trip.

_**A/N …. Hey guys, sorry for the awful chapter. I needed a filler and the next chapter is going to be what happens on the plane ride. Hope you're enjoying it so far. And here are some spoilers, if you don't want to know, then don't read anymore. Well I'm thinking I'm going to give Ella an Italian man to fall in love with, and does anyone think that two weeks together could possibly make a certain couple go crazy to the point where something dramatic happens? It's all coming up in 'School trip to Italy'. But if you wanna see more, you gotta REVIEW! Please keep reviewing, it means so much! I love anonymous reviews aswell so you don't even need an account. Oh and enjoy the PLL premiere tonight! I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow! Much love, Becky xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3:**

We boarded the plane in an orderly fashion. It was hard to tell that we were excited, but the dull mood was influenced by a few nervous fliers, like myself. I checked my ticket, and it read seat 12B. That surely meant I was in the middle of my mom and Ezra. I could tell this was not going to be a nice, relaxing flight. On one side of me, I would have my mom yammering on about how much she loved the art gallery and how Byron broke her heart and how she had forgiven him and blah blah blah. On the other side, I would have a nervous Ezra, who was so petrified of my mom finding out we were a couple. I could see that he was in one of his quiet moods and I got the impression he too was a nervous flier.

"Mom, did you pack my travel tablets?" I asked, but when she looked like she'd forgotten something, I knew it was my tablets.

"No sweetie, I completely forgot! You should have packed them yourself, you're old enough to do that yourself now!" I suddenly became extremely nervous. I did not want another repeat of our flight to Iceland. I think I puked about 12 times because I had forgotten my tablets and now that Ezra was with us, and 22 other students, I really wasn't feeling the urge to be sick. 'Just don't think about it' I kept telling myself.

"Everyone sit in your assigned seats!" my mom shouted as we walked down the narrow aisle of the Boeing 747. "Have a nice flight everyone and we'll talk to you when we arrive in Bologna in 14 hours!"

Wow, 14 hours seemed so long away. I already wanted to be off this plane and we hadn't even taken off yet. I quickly walked up to Hanna, Spencer and Emily to have a quick chat before we were told to take our seats.

"Guys, I'm dreading this flight. " I told my friends. "I forgot my travel sickness tablets and I just know that is not a good thing" they just laughed and made a joke out of it.

"Aria, you'll have Fitz to look after you!" Hanna laughed, but I wasn't seeing the funny side. "I wouldn't mind throwing up on him I tell you!"

"Hanna stop!" I ordered. "That thought hadn't even entered my mind until now. And I don't want to get sick on a teacher!"

"And what would be the problem with throwing up on Mr Fitz, he's a chaperone, he signed up for this job!" she laughed, but once again I didn't see the funny side.

"Aria you'll be fine!" Spencer told me. "Anyways when you're 40,000ft in the air you can come up to us to take your mind off throwing up on Fitz!". Spencer just made me feel a whole lot worse. I hadn't even considered the prospect of being up 40,000ft in the air, with nothing under the plane to support it.

"I think I better go back to my seat!" I said and left straight away while Hanna made throwing up sounds as I walked up the aisle.

I squeezed in over Ezra who was sitting on the outside seat. I was going to be sitting in the middle and my mom sat at the window seat. Then, the pilot came on through in the intercom.

"Buongiorno tutti" he said in a failed Italian accent. "I'm Joe Remmington, your first officer for this flight to the Italy, the country of love." Ezra and I looked at each other, smiled and then realised what we were doing and looked down again. "The flight today will take about 14 hours so I hope you're all tired, a bit of sleep is the best way to pass the time for a long haul flight. The weather in Italy is fabulous, at a whopping 89 degrees. The weather looks pretty clear on radar for our route except for a small thunder storm over Newfoundland which we will do our best to fly around. So sit back, relax and enjoy the flight."

I looked at mom who was reading a book, and I then turned to Ezra who was listening to his ipod. I glanced then, at myself and wondered what I was going to do for the duration of the flight. I looked at Ezra again. This time he looked back and offered a confused look, but I shook my head and acted like it was nothing.

The first 5 hours of the flight went fine with no problems, but when we got to the 6th hour, I began to get that familiar nauseous feeling. I looked at my mom who had been asleep for about 2 hours now. I then looked at Ezra, who was trying to solve a Rubix Cube.

"I don't feel very well!" I whispered to him, so nobody else could hear.

"Oh, um, have you got a bag?" he said as he looked around to see what everyone else was doing.

"Nuh uh" I shook my head but I knew I was about to throw up.

"Excuse me, Miss" he called a flight attendant over.

"Too late!" I said and barfed all over him. I had never felt more embarrassed in my whole life.

"I am so sorry Ez, uh Mr. Fitz!" I said apologetically, I felt so bad for throwing up on him. He just started laughing and shaking his head.

"You know these are, or should I say where, my favourite jeans?"

"I said I'm sorry!" I told him, not knowing that he wasn't mad.

"Well do you feel any better now?" he asked, keep his hands away from his light denim Levi Jeans.

"A little, I guess!" I started to laugh but not too hard, I didn't want to upset my stomach again.

"Well as long as your happy Aria, my poor jeans aren't but that doesn't matter does it?" he joked, and I hit him playfully.

"Will you two love birds keep it down there?" the elderly woman sitting in front of us said.

"Oh no no no!" Ezra said worriedly. "I'm her teacher!"

"I don't care!" she answered. "Just shut up!" She then turned around back into her seat and Ezra and I laughed silently so that no one could hear.

"I better get cleaned up, I'll be back in a minute!" Ezra said as he got up to go to the lavatory.

"Sorry again!" I shouted up the aisle. Ezra looked back and mouthed 'You'll pay' and then laughed.

"You two don't seem like teacher and student!" The elderly woman said as she turned around again.

"Well we are!" I told her. "We just have a good teacher-student relationship in my school!" I was so thankful my mom was asleep for this conversation.

"Look missy!" she shouted and I jumped back. "I once dated a teacher back in the day, and let me tell you something, you suck at keeping it a secret!" I looked at her as if she head ten heads.

"I'm sorry Miss, but there is really nothing going on with me and my teacher, okay?" I took Ezra's iPod and pretended to find a song to make her stop talking to me.

"Alright!" she said. "But remember, be safe! You don't want to have to tell everyone that the father of your baby is your teacher!"

"Oh my god!" I said, but no words came out. The old woman then laughed and turned back around. I looked at the horizon in front of me to see that Ezra was on his way back from the lavatory. As he passed by the elderly woman's row, she made a smart comment.

"Be safe Mister, she's underage!" she laughed continuously until I gave her a stern look. He then looked at me as if to say 'What the hell?'

"You stink!" I told Ezra laughing and ignoring the old woman at the same time.

"And what, that's my fault?" he laughed half-heartedly.

"Protection is the best way forward!" the elderly woman said again, not even turning around this time.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you're making a very serious accusation here!" I loved when Ezra got serious, and I also loved how my mom slept through all of this.

"I'm not making an accusation!" she made a witty laugh. "I'm making a statement! But whatever, I'll leave you be. Enjoy your first time!"

I didn't know how that woman was able to see that Ezra and I were dating, when everyone else wasn't. I was just thankful she had to be so annoying when everyone was asleep, and that Ezra and I were still safe!

_**A/N…..Hey guys! So what did you think? I kind of made it funny at the end with the old lady. But sorry about the crap chapter again, I'm just too excited for when they get to Italy. Oh and the season premiere last night broke my heart, I want it to be the same with Aria and Ezra again, breaks my heart to see them awkward, but anyways I know they'll work out in the end. Apparently there is a romantic scene in the next episode. Remember if you want to see Ezria in Italy, you have to review! I accept anonymous reviews aswell so you've no excuse not to! If you're reading this, review! Okay too much talking, I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Much love, becky xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

After throwing up on Ezra, almost getting busted by an old lady and being bored out of my wits, we finally arrived in Bologna, Italy after a long 14 hour flight. The turbulence got pretty rough over Canada, but Ezra slightly clinched my hand in a very subtle way, and immediately, I felt better. We collected our bags from the baggage reclaim area, found our coach and drove to 'Casa Grande', the hotel where we were staying. My mom gathered us around in a circle in the lobby for one of her announcements that she was so fond of doing by now. I kind of felt like she was taking Ezra's role of supervisor away from him, but surely that was a better thing for me.

"Now I'm going to call out the rooms. You all know who you are sharing with, so if I call one person from each group, that'll work right?" she asked herself.

She went through everyone's name and of course, mine, Hanna's, Spencer's and Emily's room was last to be called.

"Aria sweetie, room 245!" she told me as she handed me the key. I was slightly embarrassed when she called me sweetie in front of my friends, class mates, and most importantly Ezra, but it was something I was going to have to get used to. The key was one of the those swipe keys, which made everything a whole lot cooler.

It was 10pm in Italy, the time difference was crazy, so we all decided that a good nights sleep would be a good idea.

"Now if anyone needs either myself or Mrs Montgomery, you have our cell numbers and I'm in room 310 and Mrs Montgomery is in 311!" Ezra said and I looked at him. I could see that he wasn't at all pleased to be in a room right next to my mom, but he should be thankful he wasn't sharing with her, she snores like, I don't know what.

"Aria, are you coming?" Hanna called, so I followed my three friends to our room. When we walked in, it was small, but cosy. There were two double beds, I would share with Spencer, Emily with Hanna. There was a small wooden window at the far end of the room and the bathroom was green, which made us feel like we were in Ireland, and not in Italy. The room smelt old, but nice and we made ourselves at home. By now, I was already thinking about Ezra and how I couldn't wait to be with him.

"I'm going to take a shower" I said, grabbing my towels from my suitcase. "I won't be long!"

"You better not be!" Hanna said. "I need some hot water for my shower!"

As I showered, I thought about telling my friends about Ezra and I. The positives about telling them were, they could help me sneak off with him and that I would no longer be keeping secrets, but the negatives were that they would be annoyed that I didn't tell them before and look down on me for dating a teacher. I decided I should tell them, but I didn't want them to find out the way they did.

**Hanna POV**

While Aria was in the shower, the girls and I decided to have a little bitch about her, in the nicest way possible of course.

"Guys, don't you think Aria is acting strange lately." I said. "Like she is quite paranoid and whenever we bring up the topic over Mr Fitz, she suddenly changes it."

"I don't suppose your suggesting there is something going on between them, are you?" Spencer asked, I was surprised they hadn't thought of it before.

"You don't suppose?" I said in shock. "Spencer how could you not see the tension between them, and I'm not talking about normal tension, I'm talking sexual tension."

"Well it's a possibility, but I highly doubt it!"

"How do we find out?" Emily asked.

"I don't know" I said as I shook my head. "Shush she's coming out of the shower!" We all pretended like we were doing something. I was picking the nail varnish of my nails, Emily was reading a magazine, upside down, and Spencer was pretending to be looking for something.

"Wow you're all very quiet!" Aria said and got dressed. We were never ashamed to change in front of each other, we were best friends.

"Just tired, the flight took the living day lights out of me!" I said, trying to be subtle.

"Yeah me too, I was so sick, it was disgusting!" she answered right as her phone beeped.

"Who's it from? What's it say?" I pestered her with questions.

"Its my mom, she wants me to go up to her for awhile!" Yeah right I thought in my head. "I'll be back soon!" she said, and then left with no hesitation.

"Fitz!" I said to the other two girls as soon as she shut the door.

"Her mom!" Spencer said back.

"Lets follow her, come on!" I told them as we quickly snuck out of the room. We followed Aria, but stayed a good bit behind her so she was unaware that we were following her.

"This is not good Hanna" Emily warned me and I rolled my eyes. "We could just ask her out straight, I'm sure she'd tell us!"

"And what would be the fun in that?" I said back with a smart grin, I was so like Alison it was weird. "Now c'mon we're loosing her!"

We crept up the stairs which unfortunately were extremely noisy. When Aria heard a creek, she turned around but when we ducked and she saw nothing, she continued walking. We stopped to see what room Aria had gone into, and when she disappeared, we ran down to see what room she had entered.

"310!" I whispered. "That's Mr Fitz's room!"

"I can't believe it!" Spencer said.

"Guys maybe she's just-" Emily tried to say something but I interrupted her.

"Emily seriously! Why on earth would Aria be going into Mr. Fitz's room, other than to make out with him. If she's sick, she'll go to her mom, not Fitz!"

"You're probably right!" Emily finally agreed with me. "What do we do now?"

"I say we make this interesting!" I told my friends. I had the perfect plan.

_**A/N….Well you like it? Bet none of you's saw that coming huh? I'm thinking Hanna is a bit of a bitch in this story. Sorry its very short this time though, the next chapter will be the 'act' they'll do to try bust Ezra and Aria, if they do so at all. REMEMBER TO REVIEW or no more story lol and anonymous reviews are very much welcome! Next chapter will be up in the couple of days as I'm quite busy you know! Haha! Much love, becky xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Hanna POV**

"Hanna, come on!" Emily wined. "Don't do this, Aria is your friend, you don't want to get her in trouble!"

"I'm not going to get her in trouble Em!" I replied. "I'm going to give them a warning to take better care of her actions"

My plan was simple. I was going to knock on room 310's door, scare the life out of Aria and Mr. Fitz, and when Mr. Fitz would answer the door, tell him that we can't find Aria and he'll have to pretend to go looking for her! Then we could tell her that we knew. She had to be more careful and no, I wasn't being a bitch by doing this, I was being a good friend.

"So are you guys in?" I asked Spencer and Emily, who looked extremely petrified.

"I suppose!" they both said in a forced manner. "But you can do all the dirty work, we'll just observe!"

I walked up to the door of room 310, and took a deep breath. I began to think that I was doing a bad thing, but suddenly that small thought just about changed my mind about going through with it, because it could have been an act that would loose me a friend.

"Well, Hanna, are you going to knock?" Emily whispered to me, and I turned around slowly.

"You know guys, lets leave her, she's had a rough time these past few years like the rest of us how, let her settle down with someone she likes!" I said, completely sounding like a different person.

"I knew you wouldn't stoop that low Hanna!" Spencer said and gave me a 'You're a good friend' look.

"Now c'mon, we've got a busy two weeks ahead, lets get some sleep." I told them and we began to walk down the corridor until we were stopped by an angry voice.

"Girls what on earth are you doing up? You should be in your rooms!" Mrs Montgomery said to us and we slowly turned around.

"Mrs Montgomery!" I said very slowly trying to stall. "We were just going for a little walk around the hotel, we'll get back to bed now, don't worry!"

"Good" she said, with a grin on her face until she noticed her daughter wasn't with us.

"Where's Aria?" Mrs Montgomery asked, suddenly very worried.

"She's in the shower, Spencer was feeling sick so we came with her for a walk!" I lied, and lied, and did some more lying.

"Hmm okay…." she said, and walked towards Mr. Fitz's bedroom. "Now you girls get off to bed, I just need to talk to Mr. Fitz for a few minutes!"

Myself, Spencer and Emily all looked at each other, each one of us worried that Ella was going to find out about Aria and Mr. Fitz.

"No no no no, Mrs Montgomery you can't go in there!" Emily shouted in a rush and went straight over to her. "Um, its my ankle, ouch, it's really sore. I tripped over it on my way up here and I can't move it!" Emily really came up with the worst lies.

"Let me have a look.." Mrs Montgomery walked over to a bench and Emily followed her, walking with a limp, but just as we thought things were getting better, they got a lot worse when Mr. Fitz exited his room, wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms. He had a beautiful, muscular body and his hair was messed, like he just got out of bed.

"Is everything ok out-Oh dear!" he looked at us and then realised that he had no shirt on.

"Everything's fine Ezra, I just heard these girls outside my room and went out to see what was going on, Emily seems to have hurt her ankle." I noticed that Mrs Montgomery put an emphasis on the 'hurt' but this was no time for over analysing.

"Alright then, I will be going back to sleep, good night Ella, girls!" Mr Fitz walked back into his room and shut the door. I listened for Aria's voice but imagined she was saying nothing, now that she knew her mom was outside.

"Emily, I can't see anything wrong with your ankle, how about sleeping on it, and see how you feel in the morning okay?" Mrs. Montgomery advised Emily, who then agreed.

"Well we better be off to bed, thanks for your help Mrs. Montgomery and good night!" Spencer said as she grabbed myself and Emily.

"Good night girls, you'll be called at 8am for breakfast!"

We then walked down to our rooms. We swiped the key in the door, flung it open and plonked ourselves on the bed.

"That was so close!" I said to the other girls, but I was surprised when they looked at me as if I were the stupidest person on the planet.

"Hanna you almost got them busted, by your own choice!" Emily reminded me, and I felt like slapping her in the face.

"I know, but then I changed my mind, and anyways I was just going to give them a warning, I had no intention to bust them!" I then looked at my phone to check if anyone had text me since I arrived. No texts, I was so loved, not.

**Aria POV**

Ezra and I embraced in a hug before I left his room and headed downstairs. I knew my friends had found out, but this wasn't how I wanted to tell them. I swiped my key in the door to find them all asleep, except for Spencer.

"Hey Spence, why are you still awake?" I asked her as I sat down.

"Can't sleep!" she said, I could tell she was homesick. Then suddenly, Emily and Hanna woke up and looked at me.

"How was your night?" Hanna asked me while yawning.

"My night was really nice, thanks for covering guys!" I said and gave them a hug.

"So you know that we know?" Hanna asked, doing all the talking.

"Ezra told me you were outside the room, I knew you had followed me up!" I told them.

"We're sorry for following you up Aria!" Emily began. "But why didn't you tell us? How long have you guys been dating?"

"I wanted to tell you's, I just didn't know how you would react! We've been dating since labour day!" I could tell this was going to be a game of questions and answers.

"Really?" Spencer gasped in astonishment, coming out of her daze. "You met before school?"

"Yeah!" I presumed they knew. "You don't think I would just come into school one day and hit on a teacher do you? That's why I'm still dating him, I don't see him as a teacher, I see him as someone I met that I really liked."

"Well that just makes everything a whole lot cuter!" Hanna awed. "Fitz is hot stuff, nice choice of man!"

"But you guys cannot tell anyone, I'm trusting you with my life. I can't even tell Ezra that you guys know and if my mom, or anyone else finds out I'm doomed!" I warned them, but I think they already knew.

"They won't find out!" Spencer informed me, what were best friends for? "And we'll help you and Fitz sneak off together!"

I laughed and the four of us went in for a group hug. I felt better now, knowing my best friends were okay with it, and that they could help me spend time with Ezra.

_**Well hello! So sorry for the lack of updates but I had absolutely no motivation to write over the past week, but when I saw that amazing scene at the end of PLL last night between Aria and Ezra, I suddenly got my 'mojo' back haha! So I'll update every week after PLL! Hope you're all well. Sorry for the crappy chapters, but tomorrow (in the fanfic, so next chapter for us) is when all the drama begins, people loose friends, people are hurt, people fall in love… its all coming up in a 'school trip to italy'!**_


	8. UPDATE 1

Hey guys, I don't think I'm going to go on with this story for numerous reasons. I got very little reviews on the last chapter, but I would not solely quit on that reason. I have received an enormous amount of mail on this and negative reviews saying I can't spell, I can't write, I've no plot, my story is stupid and I really don't want to continue if that's the abuse I'm going to be getting. I know there are a lot of people who are enjoying my story, but I don't like the hate, it makes me sad you know lol. Hope you all understand , and I may write another chapter after next weeks episode of PLL.

Becky..


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Aria POV**

Myself, Spencer, Hanna and Emily made our way down to the restaurant after a pleasant wake up call from my mom. Even though I had the best night's sleep ever, 8am was still too early for me and I would've given anything to stay in bed for another hour. Everyone was tired and grumpy on this beautiful morning, but I was excited for what the day would bring. We all sat scattered around the room, and myself, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Mona sat at one table, a very silent table. I think my friends were a little bit shaken up after finding out about Ezra and I, some of them probably wondering if they had dreamt it.

I stared over at Ezra, who was eating breakfast at a table alone, reading an Italian newspaper. I never knew he was able to speak Italian, or read it in fact. I wanted to go and sit with him so badly, but I knew my mom could arrive down any minute, and I was right.

"Sorry I'm late!" she shouted as she walked through the double doors that led to the dining room. She was totally taking over the role as leader from Ezra.

"Your mom is so funny Aria!" Mona told me and laughed. The four of us gave her a weird look and returned listening to what my mom had to say.

"So.." she went on. "Today we're going to be taking it easy. I know some of us are suffering from a bit of jet lag so I thought that we could spend the day shopping in the city of Bologna. To those of you who are not with it this morning, we are in Bologna right now, so its not too far. We'll be leaving the hotel straight after breakfast so make sure you have everything with you. We'll be taking the bus to get into the centre, its only 1 Euro so its nothing pricey! Eat up, we're leaving at nine!"

"Thank god we're only going shopping today!" Hanna said as we all turned back around into our seats, but I had a close eye on the table my mom and Ezra were sitting at.

"Me too!" Spencer said. "I really could use a day of relaxation, travelling wears you out!"

I was trying to listen to what my friends were saying, but I was also trying to signal Ezra, to get him to check his phone. I text him then when my efforts of signalling were slowing failing.

"_**I'm going to ring you, when you answer, pretend its your mom and then leave the room! I'm leaving before I call! Xxx" **_

I then excused myself from the table, left the room and called Ezra. I peered in through the window to see him answer the phone, and leave the table.

"Hey!" I greeted him when he arrived in the reception, and then pecked him on the lips, carefully checking if anyone was watching.

"Hi!" he said with a smile on his face. "So are we going to meet up today, you know when everyone is shopping? Maybe you can help me pick some nice things to wear? I hear there is a great shopping street called 'Via Dell'Independenza' in Bologna that we could go to." I just loved his sexy, Italian accent.

"Sounds good to me! Text me when you've ditched my mom and I'll meet you somewhere! Oh and since when can you speak Italian?"

"Is me speaking Italian a turn on, or turn off?" he asked me, just trying to show off.

"Stop showing off!" I punched him and laughed at his agony. "Come on, we've got to get back inside, people will get suspicious!"

"Okay I'll count to 50 and -"

"I know the drill!" I cut in and left to go back to the dining room. 50 seconds later, Ezra returned to the dining room. It was all too familiar.

**Hanna POV**

Who would have thought that five hours of shopping could make me so tired, but it did. It was now 2:04pm and Aria had left us to be with Fitz almost 2 hours ago. Her excuse was that she was shopping with her mom, but only had a few seconds to make it up when she found out Mona was tagging along with us. Aria was also stupid enough to forget to tell us where her and Ezra would be going so we wouldn't bump into them, but we were in a big city, so it presumed it unlikely that we would bump into them, but of course, we were wrong.

"Hanna!" Mona called from behind me. The more I hung out with Aria, Spencer and Emily, the more annoying Mona became.

"Yes Mona?" I answered her in the most fake, polite manner.

"Can we go to there?" she pointed to a sign that read 'Via Dell'Independenza'.

"Why, what's on that street?" Spencer asked.

"Uh its only the biggest shopping street in Bologna! I did my research before I came!" I rolled my eyes but nodded and we made our way down the street.

The street was extremely long in length and seemed to go on forever, but it wasn't long until I spotted two figures, hand in hand walking in the opposite direction to us. I looked at their faces and immediately recognized the couple. It was Aria and Mr. Fitz. I turned to Emily who was walking beside me and simply mouthed "SHIT!" She then looked up to see the two familiar faces and looked back with the same reaction.

"Um Mona, Spencer, we need to turn around the other away. We're going to be late and we don't want to be in trouble with Aria's mom or Mr. Fitz.!" Mona was confused as always but Spencer was smart enough to cope on to what was happening.

"No guys, we've walked so far and we're not turning back. And we are not going to be late, we don't have to be back till 4pm!" Mona argued and kept on walking.

"Mona, please can we go back!" I begged her.

"No way Hanna, I hear Gucci is on this street!" I was so tempted to keep walking, but Aria was my friend and I had to do something.

"Ring Aria!" I told Spencer, who quickly took out her pink blackberry curve and dialled Aria's number.

"Aria! It's Spencer, I can see you and Mona is about to see you aswell. Stop holding hands with Mr. Fitz!" Spencer said and quickly hung up when Mona turned around to see why no one was walking with her.

"Look Mona, Its H&M, we don't have this store in Rosewood!" I tempted Mona but it was Gucci she wanted.

"Hanna, I'm going to find Gucci first, come on!" She begged me while grabbing my arm. I had no other option but to walk with her, I just hoped Mona wouldn't notice Aria and Mr. Fitz who were just 20 yards from us now, but it was too late.

"Hanna is that Mr Fitz and Aria?" she asked me staring at the couple who were fortunately not holding hands anymore.

"Um I don't think so!" I answered and turned to my friends for back up.

"It is too, what is she doing with him? She told us she was shopping with her mom didn't she?"

"I don't know, maybe they bumped into each other or something, or Mr. Fitz and Ms Montgomery were probably shopping together when Aria showed up!" Emily tried to lie, but it wasn't working.

"No way there is something strange going on with those two. I've noticed it since he moved to our school!" Mona wouldn't let it go.

"Mona you're over thinking things, I doubt very much that something is going on between them!" I told her.

"There is something going on, I know it, and I'm going to find out!" she said and walked towards them.

_**A/N…..ooooh cliff hanger :L Haha I firstly want to thank you guys for the motivation I needed to keep writing. From now on, I shall ignore the hate! Now please review for more chapters, I mean it lol! I love hearing what you think and if I have no reviews on a chapter I just think people didn't like it. I'll be updating next week! Becky-xx**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Aria POV**

"Hey Mona!" I said smiling, acting like nothing was going on.

"Hey Aria!" she said, and looked at me. "Hey Mr Fitz! What's uh, what's going on here?"

"What do you mean what's going on Mona?" I asked her as if she had just asked the craziest, most bizarre question in the world.

"Why are you two shopping together? Aria you said you were going shopping with your mom!" she gave me a glare but I quickly turned to Ezra in need of an explanation.

"Well, Ez uh, I mean Mr Fitz and I were just checking where the store H&M was because my mom said she was looking for it. So we are here, looking for H&M, I don't suppose you've seen it have you?" I told her, getting more nervous by the minute. I was so bad at lying. I could see H&M right in front of me and yet, I still asked Mona had she seen it.

"Its right there Aria, right in front you" she pointed and I looked in astonishment.

"Well I guess we should go back and tell my mom, I'll meet up with you guys later?" I suggested to Mona and looked towards the other three girls standing a far distance behind her.

"Wait a second, something is not right here!" Mona said and myself and Ezra immediately became extremely worried. "Why is Mr Fitz carrying your shopping bags?"

"Because Mona.." Ezra cut in. "She was carrying a lot of bags and I offered her a hand, which I would do for anyone. If I am picking you up correctly, I believe you're making a very serious accusation which puts me in a very serious situation. I can assure you that Aria is nothing more than a student to me. I respect the law and I should hope you respect me enough to never suggest something like that again?" Mona just stared at him, she knew she had been proven wrong, but we knew she had proven right.

"Uh I'm sorry Aria, I'm sorry Mr. Fitz, I can sometimes over think things a little. I will see you guys later." Mona walked off with Hanna, Emily and Spencer, obviously very shaken up by the 'serious' Ezra Fitz we had just seen.

"Well that was close!" he said and attempted to take my hand until I stepped away.

"Ezra, we were nearly busted by Mona of all people! If she could catch on, then everyone else will if they see us!"

"But they're not going to see us Aria! I organised this trip for us and now you're saying we can't spend any time together?" he was not happy, but neither of us would be happy if we were handed pink slips and sent to prison.

"It's too risky Ezra!" I told him and looked down when it became extremely awkward.

"That was just a once off , I highly doubt we'll be seeing someone we know again!" he said until I noticed Noel Kahn across the road, in viewing distance of us.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure that's Noel Kahn over there." I pointed over to Noel who was talking to some Italian girl, but it was clear the girl had no interest in him.

"We just have to be extra careful!" Ezra said trying to take my hand again, but I was having none of it.

"I can't. My mom is here, my friends are here. We've only been here a day and we've almost been caught twice. I don't want this to be the end of us by getting caught." I told him, while my eyes were welling up.

"Why don't things feel right Aria?" he asked me and I slowly looked up at his tall figure.

"Maybe its because what were doing is wrong?"

"It never seemed wrong until right now!" he said and tears began falling down my face.

"I don't understand why we can't just be teacher and student, for two weeks? Please Ezra!" I pleaded, it was just too risky being a couple with him over here.

"Because you're not a student to me Aria, you will never be a student to me." He said passionately and I realised myself and Ezra were having an argument in the middle of 'Via Dell'Independenza'.

"Well I can't risk being caught, neither can you!" I told him, wiping the tears off my face until I had been welcomed by fresh ones.

"I think I know what I'm doing Aria, I've experienced things you haven't!" he said and I looked at him in disbelief.

"I have to go!" I told him and quickly ran off in the direction that Mona, Emily, Spencer and Hanna had went. As if things weren't going bad enough, he had to bring up that he was more experienced in life because he was older. He knew that I hated that.

I started walking after I became breathless from a combination of crying and running. I couldn't believe that we were fighting over such a silly thing. I knew he had organised this trip so we could sort of have a holiday together, but what if it was the holiday that could ruin us. When I had reached the meeting point, I waited there, alone until everyone had arrived by 4pm, including my mom, followed by Ezra.

"Did we all have a good day shopping?" My mom asked the group with most people answering yes.

"Good, so we're going to get the bus back to our hotel, we'll give you guys 2 hours to shower, have a power nap, whatever you want to do and we'll meet in the hotel's restaurant at 6pm. After dinner, I have arranged for us to go to an ice-cream bar, especially designed for teens your age. Its like a night-club, ice cream parlour place, I think you'll all really enjoy it." everyone seemed to be excited, except me and Ezra, who made eye contact every so often.

When we reached the hotel, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and I went up to our room. I took out my book, 'Pretty Little Liars' by Sara Shepard, lay on my bed and pretended to read it while battling different thoughts running through my head.

"I'm going to shower!" Emily told us while Hanna and Spencer were organising their clothes.

"That was a close one today with Mona, Aria!" Spencer said while folding her cardigan.

"Yeah it was!" I said abruptly and continued pretending to read my book.

"What's wrong Aria?" Hanna asked me, but I didn't want to tell them.

"Nothing!" I lied. "Absolutely nothing is wrong!".

_**A/N….your reviews make me smile so much, I love reading them! Just make sure you guys keep them coming. It was the reviews that made me update so fast. I hope you like the story so far, we're about half way through it, so I'm guessing ther'll be about 18/19 chapters in total, could be more depending on fillers. So did you like this chapter? I hated writing this, I don't want Ezria to be fighting but I'm afraid that's the way it is in this chapter. The next chapter will be them in the ice cream parlour night club thing. Mr Fitz and Ella will be going along so we can expect some awkwardness, along with someone hooking up with Noel Kahn. Leave me a review to guess who! -Becky xx**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: **

**Aria POV**

I was still in bits after mine and Ezra's mini argument. What had started off as a mini argument had now turned into us not speaking to each other. At dinner, we exchanged a couple of quick glances, but as soon as one of us noticed the other staring, we turned away. I hated fighting with Ezra, but I didn't intend on him taking things so badly. I mean all I wanted was for us to cool things down just while we're over here so we wouldn't have to be permanently apart, but he didn't see it my way. Not to mention this was our first ever fight.

Dinner had been perceived as very interesting for me indeed. I sat at a table with Spencer, Emily and Hanna. My friends continued to tell me that Noel Kahn was trying to get my attention, but the only man I was interested in thinking about was Ezra.

"Aria get over him, he is not worth being upset over! You don't want to ruin your time over here!" Hanna comforted me in a friendly way, but I really was finding it difficult to think about the fact that Ezra and I could be over.

"I can't Hanna, its not that easy!" I told her, and almost burst into tears again.

"Well lets find you some new eye candy then? Haven't you been noticing Noel Kahn checking you out practically the whole time we've been in Italy?"

"No!" I said in an abrupt tone, I then looked over at Noel to see him look down as he noticed me staring at him.

"Well, you certainly saw that!" Hanna said in excitement. "Why don't you hook up with him tonight at the Ice-Cream place?"

"Because Hanna!" I said, obviously very annoyed. "Its not that easy to get over a guy you're not even sure you've broken up with!"

Tears started welling up in my eyes once again, so I thought it would be best if I stood up and left the table. I certainly however, didn't mean to make my exit as dramatic as I did. I stood up, pushed my chair away fiercely and walked out, noticing how quiet everyone got. I also noticed Ezra watching me leave, but it didn't take me long to continue walking out.

**Ezra POV**

After Aria's dramatic exit from a conversation I was almost sure involved me, her mother expressed some concerned thoughts.

"What is going on with her?" she asked herself. "She's been acting so strange over here, she's not the Aria I know!"

I listened to Ella, but thought it would be best not to answer. I didn't want to get myself stuck in a sticky situation.

"What do you think Ezra? Have you noticed her acting different? You two are very close aren't you?" For a second I thought she was slowly hinting that she knew about mine and Aria's relationship, but then it came to me that she knew I was very fond of Aria as a student.

"I think I'll go talk to her, or actually you should talk to her!" she suggested, and I looked up in confusion. "You know just say that everyone's noticing that she's upset?"

"Um, I don't think that is a good idea Ella! Surely she'd be more comfortable talking to her mom rather than her teacher?" I was hoping she would agree with me.

"No I think she would appreciate your concern! Please Ezra, for me?" she pleaded, but if I was doing it for anyone it was Aria.

"Okay fine!" I told her and got up and left the table.

I walked out through the double doors to find that Aria was nowhere to be seen. I walked up the stairs towards the bed rooms and she was still nowhere to be seen. I knew I had to put myself in Aria's shoes in order to find her, and when I did, I didn't have to try too hard.

"Hey!" I said awkwardly as I looked at her staring at the city of Bologna from the rooftop, but I found myself being ignored once she knew it was me.

I walked over to where she was sitting, but when I realised how close I was, I stood back, about 20 yards from where she was sitting.

"So your mom asked me to come talk to you!" I said, trying to make conversation.

"Really, I thought you came to apologise! Guess we never know what the other is thinking!" I really didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Aria you're going to have to talk to me if you we want to sort things out!" I told her, hoping she would agree.

"Maybe I don't want to sort things out Ezra! All you cared about was this trip and how you did it for us, but if you really cared about us then you would understand why I think we should not be a couple while we're in Italy."

"I understand Aria I just, Uh -" I was cut off by an interruption from her.

"No you don't understand Ezra, and that is the problem. I have to go!" With that, she stood up, gave me one last look and left the rooftop.

**Aria POV**

The loud music was giving me a headache and I just couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and sleep. My mom had hired the ice-cream bar out for the night, so there was no one there but our class, my mom and Ezra. It took a while for everyone to get up and start dancing, but once they did the place was hopping. I even managed to some how get in a better mood, and I soon found myself up dancing. Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Mona and I danced to every song until I noticed Noel Kahn trying to hit on me. I wasn't the only one to notice, my friends had too and one they knew what he was doing, they were very quick to leave Noel and I alone. I never realised how cute he was until now. His dark skin, dark eyes and dark hair all contributed to making him hot and his personality seemed to be good.

"I love this song!" He said when he first came over, trying to make conversation. It was Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.

"Me too, it's great! Did you see the music video? So smart isn't it?" I replied, finding myself forgetting about Ezra the more I danced with Noel.

"Yeah it was genius, best music video in a long time right?" he said while laughing.

We danced un-controllably until the end of the song and when it was over I breathed a sigh of relief to find that the next song was a slower one.

"Somewhere only we know!" we both said at the same time, then laughing.

"Do you want to dance Aria? I mean if you're up for it of course." I looked over at Ezra before agreeing. He was sitting alone playing on his iPhone. He didn't even notice that I was with Noel.

"I would love to!" I said in an eager tone. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist. It felt so good to be able to dance in public with a guy.

We danced to the next four slow songs that came on. I was enjoying myself so much that I hadn't even thought about Ezra in about ten minutes. I then looked over at him to see him staring back. He looked absolutely heart broken and before I could look down, he stood up and walked out. Guilt suddenly rushed through my body. I also had the feeling of confusion, unsure if I actually liked Noel, or if I was dancing with him to make Ezra jealous. All I knew was that someone's heart was eventually going to get broken.

_**A/N…. Sorry for the late update. But did you guys see the last episode of PLL? OMG! It was unreal. Hope you liked this chapter, unfortunately Ezria are going through a bit of trouble, and who knows whats going to happen next? You'll have to review to find out! HAHA don't forget to review or no more chapters haha, I love hearing from you! Much Love - Becky xx**_


	12. UPDATE 2

**UPDATE!**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the lack of updates lately but I've been so busy with dance etc! I am hoping to write the next chapter soon, very soon. I've started it and all I just have no time anymore. I hope you don't loose interest…! If I'm not tired tonight after PLL (I stay up till 3am irish time to watch it), I will write it :D**

**Heres what to expect :**

**-Aria may or may not feel guilty for dancing with noel, making ezra jealous and leading noel on.**

**-Ezra may be a little fed up and we may see Jackie along the lines.**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS/COMMENTS ETC THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS UPDATE TO KNOW SOME PEOPLE STILL ARE INTERESTED IN SEEING WHAT HAPPENS :D !**

**-BECKY XX**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Aria POV**

My facial expression changed when I saw Ezra walk out. When other people started noticing that his exit had affected me, I knew I had to play it cool again.

"Are you okay Aria?" Noel asked me, but I didn't answer and continued to remain with a blank face.

"Aria, hello, are you okay?" He kept trying but it took more than ten tries before I answered him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I reassured him and we continued dancing, my head on his shoulder. My mom kept looking over at myself and Noel, and when she knew she was caught staring at me, she gave me a little wink. If she only knew the truth.

"I have to go for a minute" I told Noel and released myself from his embrace.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, but I was reluctant to telling him where I was off to.

"Um…" I began as I struggled to think of a lie. "I'm going to get some air, it's really hot in here!" What he didn't know was that I was going to try sort things out with Ezra.

"Do you want me to come with?" He suggested, but I was quick to say no.

"No, no I'm fine thank you! I'll be back in a few minutes!" I told him and then headed in the direction Ezra left.

I walked out very slowly. My slowness was probably for two reasons. One being, I could not walk in the killer heels I was wearing. They were the 'Christian Louboutins' Ezra had bought for me for my birthday. The other reason for my slowness was that I was extremely anxious to see what mine and Ezra's relationship had become. I wasn't even totally sure if we were a couple or not anymore.

As I exited the building and found myself on the patio outside the ice-cream bar, I saw Ezra sitting on the wall. He looked up when he heard the sound of my heels meeting the concrete, but once he knew it was me he looked down again. I then walked over to him, and the noise from my six-inch heels got closer to his ears by the second. I took a seat beside him, but I struggled to find words.

"I'd go back inside if I were you Aria!" he said as if he didn't want to see me.

"I came out to say I'm sorry Ezra!"

"Aria please! You're not going to like what you see if you don't go back inside to Noel!" He said anxiously, as if he was trying to hide something from me. I also had a strange feeling he was going to beat me up when he said 'I wouldn't like what I'd see', but then I thought realistically and remembered Ezra would never do that to me.

"Ezra please! I'm trying to say something to you and you're totally pushing me away!" I couldn't believe his actions, but it wasn't long before I knew what he was trying to hide.

A tall, skinny, brown haired woman walked up towards us. I immediately recognized her face, but her name wouldn't come to mind.

"Jackie!" Ezra blurted out and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Who's this Z?" she asked and pointed at me. I was so angry that I could feel the smoke blowing out of my ears.

"This is Aria, a student of mine. Remember I told you that I was here with my students on a trip?" I couldn't even believe he was answering her. What was this? How long had he been in contact with her.

"Oh right, awesome!" she said and then immediately changed the subject. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just give me one second!" he told Jackie and then turned to me.

"What do you think you're doing Ezra? Trying to make me jealous? Well its working!" I said nearly in tears once again.

"Look, I didn't intend on meeting Jackie, she just sort of, appeared. Nothing is going on with us, we're friends. And don't talk to me about making people jealous, you dancing with Noel in the bar was definitely making me jealous!" he replied, but I wasn't in the most 'understanding' mood.

"We are so over Ezra!" I told him and began crying like a little child who just got a toy taken off them.

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow?" he asked me in a rush.

"No, just leave me alone!" I told him and ran off into the dark city of Bologna.

I heard Ezra calling me back, and his call grew quieter the more I ran. I kept running, and running until I found myself lost. I already knew what I was doing was a bad idea, but it was too late to go back as I was completely and utterly in the middle of nowhere.

"Buongiorno stronza" a voice said from behind me. I got a fright but slowly turned around. The man I was now facing was in his mid 30's, he had grey hair and didn't smell pleasant, but I knew I hadn't time to be making judgements. I needed to get out of there.

"I don't speak Italian!" I said slowly, trying to make communication with the man, but I had a feeling he wasn't someone I wanted to be associating with.

"Shut up" He said in an Italian accent and then suddenly came closer to me. "You've come to the wrong place tonight!"

Suddenly, he grabbed me, took my hands and tied them together with an old rope he had taken out of his pocket. The reality of this situation soon became clear, I was being kidnapped, and there was nothing I could do about it.

TO BE CONTINUED.

_**A/N … okay I know that was like a major shock, aria getting kidnapped was not something I originally planned to do. But when the idea came to me I knew I had to go ahead with it. I hope you enjoyed, and sorry it's short but there will be another chapter shortly. You're going to have to REVIEW if you want more. And trust me, you do want more of this story, what I have planned is pretty intense! BUT REVIEW PLEASE! **_

_**Becky xx**_


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hanna POV**

The ice-cream bar was getting a little old as we entered our fourth hour in the place. It was way too cold, way too boring and frankly, I just hated it. So what if I was being a little bit un-grateful, so what if I wasn't appreciating what was given to me. The only thing I wanted to do was sleep and my lack of the precious value was only making me cranky. I looked at the clock which read 11:04pm. Only fifty-six more minutes until we were due to go home, but what was supposed to be fifty-six minutes turned into something I would never have expected.

"Where's Aria?" Emily asked me as she looked over at a lonely Noel. I copied Emily and also looked at Noel, who was leaning against a pole, trying to make himself look 'cool'.

"I don't know Em! Wasn't she with Noel like two minutes ago?" I replied, suddenly experiencing the feeling of care.

"Let's go ask him!" Emily suggested while myself and Spencer followed in her footsteps.

As we walked towards Noel, things started happening in slow motion. It seemed like each one of my steps took over ten seconds to complete themselves. I thought about Aria, and where she could be. She had probably made up with Mr. Fitz and gone off to some club with him, but for some reason, I sensed something wasn't right.

"Noel do you know where Aria is?" Emily asked him, but the minute we said Aria he rolled his eyes.

"No. I don't!" he replied bluntly.

"But wasn't she with you like an hour ago?" I interrogated him.

"Yeah. Look I don't know where she is. Last time I saw her she said she had to go outside for a few minutes, but she hasn't come back."

"Ok, great!" I said sarcastically. "Thanks Noel!"

As soon as Noel told us that Aria hadn't come back, I knew she had either re-united with Mr. Fitz or she had been eaten by a lion. My instincts immediately went with my first guess. Myself, Spencer and Emily quickly ran outside to see if we could see Aria, but she was nowhere to be seen. We did, however see Mr. Fitz sitting on the wall with some woman. The woman had a small figure, she had long brown to black hair and brown eyes. My first reaction was that this woman could be Mr. Fitz's rebound for Aria but after about ten seconds of staring at the pair, it was clear they were nothing more than friends.

"Should we ask him?" Emily asked both myself and Spencer. "I mean he doesn't know we know about him and Aria!"

"We have to Emily!" I told her and walked straight over to Mr. Fitz and the mystery woman. Spencer and Emily didn't follow.

"Mr Fitz!" I said in a nervous manner. He immediately looked at me and stopped chatting to the woman.

"Hanna, is everything okay?" he asked me, but I knew he had something to do with where Aria was.

"Um, do you think we could speak alone? I have something important to ask you!" I told him and he shooed the woman away. Well, what I call 'shooed' is actually him asking her to leave nicely. The woman, who I later found out to be his past fiancé was called Jackie. Thankfully there was nothing going on between her and Mr. Fitz or I know I would have done something I regretted.

"What do you want to talk about Hanna?" Mr. Fitz asked me, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Where's Aria?" I asked him bluntly, hoping he would cop that I knew everything.

"I wouldn't know, is she not inside? Her mother will be worried!" He babbled on and on but it was all a lie.

"Oh Mr. Fitz don't play stupid, you know exactly where she is. Just like I know exactly what was going on between you two!" He looked at me in shock, but quickly snapped back into reality.

"Who else knows?" he asked me worriedly, but the only thing I was concerned about was finding out where Aria had went.

"Me, Emily and Spencer!" I told him as he looked towards my two friends standing in the corner. "Now where did Aria go?"

"She thought something was going on between Jackie and I, so she stormed off and she hasn't come back yet. I'm really worried.!" he told me as fear suddenly became my new best friend.

"You're telling me she ran off into that city, ALONE?" I screamed. I was never so terrified in my life. "Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes. There was no answer." he told me and looked down with the look of disappointment in himself.

"How long has it been? I asked him to which he replied that she had been missing for about an hour. "You know Mrs. Montgomery will be wondering where she is very soon. What are you going to tell her?"

"We can't tell her about Aria and I!" he said clearly. "We'll have to say she wandered off for an unknown reason!"

"Yeah so if we say to the police that Aria wandered off for an unknown reason they'll really suspect we know nothing!" I said very sarcastically.

"You know what I mean Hanna! We know nothing." he told me and I looked at him with a face that read: 'Are you for real?'

"You can't just wait for her to come back and pretend you know nothing Mr. Fitz! If you like her you wouldn't do that!" I tried to make sense of the situation to him but it was clear he just didn't want to be in trouble.

"She'll come back! She's probably just getting something to eat!"

"And what if she doesn't come back? What are you going to do?" I asked him, even though it felt like an interrogation.

"We'll figure that out if we have to!" He told me and then got up and walked inside. Spencer and Emily immediately came over and I told them what I knew.

"She's ran off guys!" I told them with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Where to?" Emily asked me.

"I don't know. She got annoyed at Mr. Fitz because she thought there was something going on with that woman. So she disappeared into Bologna, alone."

"This isn't good!" Spencer said and we all nodded in agreement. "Is Mr. Fitz going to confess if she doesn't come back?"

"No." I told them. "He wants us to pretend we know nothing!"

"What a jerk!" Emily said. I began to question what Aria saw in him. He was good looking, and could sometimes be nice, but this wasn't his brightest time. All I could hope was for Aria to come back, but my luck would soon run out.

_**A/N…. I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. I have many reasons but one of them is no inspiration. Next chapter coming soon if you guys REVIEW! And it looks like a good episode for ezria fans this week, 209 baby! - Becky **_


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Hanna POV**

As each new second ticked by, my worry grew greater, and greater. Aria was still not back and I felt I was to blame. I should have never set her up with Noel Kahn. She wasn't ready and obviously still had feelings for Mr. Fitz. I was afraid I might never get the chance to tell her I was sorry. My concentration was focused on Mrs. Montgomery, who was still oblivious to the fact that her daughter was not on the premises of the Ice-Cream Bar anymore. She seemed happy at that moment, happier than I'd ever seen her before. Once mid-night struck and she did that dreaded head count, her happiness would turn to fear as she would discover that her daughter had vanished.

Everything that was happening reminded me of Ali. I had already lost one of my best friends, I was not ready to lose another. I changed my focus to Mr. Fitz, who, like me was extremely anxious. His leg was shaking which led me to believe that he was feeling guilty, but nothing could be done now. I once again looked at the clock. It read 12am and I knew this wouldn't end well.

"Okay guys." Mrs Montgomery shouted as the DJ turned off the music. "Its time to go unfortunately. I hope you all had a great night but we need to go back to the hotel as we have a busy day tomorrow. Now I'm just going to do a head count real quick and then we should be on our way. Give a big thank you or 'GRAZIE' to the owners of the Ice-Cream bar on your way out too!"

Mrs. Montgomery started doing a head count and I knew there was only a few seconds left until all hell broke loose.

"Has anyone seen Aria?" Mrs. Montgomery shouted across the room. "Hanna, Emily, Spencer? Is she with you guys?"

"We haven't seen her in about an hour Mrs. Montgomery! She went outside and we haven't seen her since." Aria's mom's complexion suddenly became redder than a tomato, red with worry of course.

"You mean she came out here alone and you haven't seen her since?" Mrs. Montgomery was angry. I could see it in her eyes. I once again focused my glance on Mr. Fitz, who was still looking guilty. He should feel guilty. He was selfish, he let Aria down and pressured her when he shouldn't have.

"Okay everyone. Has anyone seen Aria?" Mr. Fitz stood up and asked the group. No one answered and his responsible act was not being bought by me.

"Like we said Mr. Fitz.." I began. "Aria came out here and we haven't seen her since. Maybe she saw something she shouldn't have?" Mr Fitz gazed into my eyes. He knew exactly what I was doing and he didn't like it. The Mr. Fitz who was so kind in class, who was my favourite teacher, the man Aria knew was not to be seen tonight.

"I'm going to go back in and have one more look! Girls, will you call her cell phone again?" Mrs. Montgomery asked myself, Emily and Spencer.

"Of course!" I said and dialled Aria's number. No answer, again. Her phone went straight to voicemail which meant it was switched off.

"Any luck?" Ezra asked me.

"No." I replied bluntly and walked away from him.

Mrs. Montgomery emerged from the ice-cream bar with the look of horror on her face. Aria was not by her side, and I could sense that something really bad had happened to her.

"Call the police Ezra!" Mrs. Montgomery requested. She was so upset, as were myself and everyone else on the trip.

"I don't think that's necessary yet Ella. She can't have gone far. Give it time!" Ezra replied, trying to buy as much time as possible. Why couldn't he just admit that he drove Aria to this?

"Ezra. My daughter has disappeared. We are in a foreign country. God knows what could have happened to her. You'd understand if you were of any relation to Aria. This is extremely difficult for me so if you want to help just call the god damn cops!" Mrs. Montgomery was angry. Angrier than I had ever seen her. Her voice shook as she said every word. Her hands were fidgety and her pupils were dilated. Her hair a mess from the constant running her hand through her hair in anticipation. I really felt for her.

"Okay okay I'll call them Ella, I'm worried too!" Ezra replied and took out his phone. "Hello. My name is Ezra Fitz and I am a teacher on a school trip with my class all the way from America. One of our students has disappeared from the ice-cream bar near Emilia Romagna. We've checked everywhere, asked everyone, called her cell but she's no where to be seen."

As Ezra talked to the police I went over and tried to comfort Mrs. Montgomery.

"She can't have gone far Ella!" I told her. "She's a smart girl. She knows what to do if things get tough. We'll find her!"

"And what if we don't Hanna? Am I supposed to return to Rosewood, explaining that we've another missing teenager? Explaining to Mike that his sister is gone? Explaining to my husband that his daughter is gone? And explaining to myself that my daughter is gone? I can't do it. I saw what Alison's mother went through, I won't be able to do it.

"Woah Ella, you're jumping to conclusions. Let's focus on now. We will find her. And if we don't, the police will. You need to stay positive!"

I never felt more weak in my life. I was trying to be strong for Mrs. Montgomery but inside I was a nervous wreck. Worried and anxious for Aria's return.

"Just got off the phone with the police. They can't do anything until she's missing 24 hours." Mr. Fitz said while Ella froze and then broke down into tears. Ezra had to take charge now.

"Okay everyone, let's go back to hotel!" He ordered.

"I'm not moving from here, what if Aria comes back?" Mrs. Montgomery said, hysterically.

"Ella, you need rest, I'll bring everyone to the hotel, and I will come back here and wait." It was like he was trying to be so noble and act the hero, but he is the reason this damage is done.

With that, Mr. Fitz brought everyone back to the hotel, and made sure everyone remained in their rooms. Even Mrs. Montgomery. Before leaving, he assured us that he would that he would find Aria. He said we should go asleep, but how could I sleep when my best friend was missing? I knew things could only get worse from here.

_**A/N….. Hey guys! Omg it has been so so so long since I last updated. I have been so busy with school. I am in 6**__**th**__** year here in Ireland which means I have some really big exams. I'm also on the student council so that takes up a lot of my time, not to mention dancing and studying too. I hope to finish this and I hope you can all stay with me on this story. Hope you're all liking it. Its at a bad point at the moment but things will get better. Happy NEW YEAR! To one and all! 2012, new year, new start! And to make it even better we've season 2B starting tomorrow, which I am really excited for. Anyways, I'll update asap! Becky x**_


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**EZRA POV**

Aria disappearing was something I never imagined happening on this trip. If only she knew that there was nothing happening between Jackie and I, and that we were just friends. If only she let me explain, maybe this wouldn't have happened. I thought about Aria. I thought about what she was doing right now. The only thoughts that were running through my mind were bad ones. Ones such as she'd fell and was lying unconscious somewhere in the middle of this god damn city, or maybe she had simply just ran away, hoping someone would come and find her, someone like me.

I tried her cell phone again. I think I had called her about twenty million times now, but every time I called her it went straight to voicemail. Every time I called her, I heard her sweet voice tell me that she's not here at the moment, which ironically made perfect sense right now.

Rain started to pour down from the heavens as I began my search for Aria. She was probably freezing. She didn't have her jacket on when she ran away. I thought about her brunette, waved hair, drenched from the lashing of rain. Her knee's shaking from the bitter cold. Her teeth chattering as she attempted to keep warm. The fear in her eyes is what I thought about the most. I know Aria's look of fear. She got it when she saw Ian everyday in school. She got it when she thought someone had caught us. She got it when she was worried. Me thinking about that look just made me more determined to find her.

I decided to rein act what happened right before she ran away. I made my way back to the ice-cream bar and sat on the wall. I sat exactly where I was sitting when she ran off, trying to remember which direction she'd went in, but nothing worked. I couldn't remember. Instead, I remained sitting on the wall with the string of thoughts constantly running through my tired brain. I just wanted to find her, but I had no idea where to start looking.

As I was thinking, I noticed a figure approaching the ice-cream bar. It looked like a man, dressed in all black. As he got closer, I noticed he had grey hair, probably in his mid 30's and there was a rather awful stench coming from him. The suspicious looking man joined me and sat on the wall. I had no idea what was going on, or what he wanted, but I was worried.

"Hello!" The man said in an Italian accent. I just stared at him in confusion.

"Um hello…" I answered in a confused tone. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just sitting down on this well. I need no help!" He replied and I became even more confused. "What brings you here so late?"

"I'm actually looking for one of my students!" I told him, realising after that I probably shouldn't have told him.

"She has gone missing?" he asked me, to which I replied with a nod indicating yes. "I hope you find her." he spoke again.

I nodded again in confusion. I had no idea what was going on.

Myself and the peculiar looking individual sat in silence. I then thought about what he said to me. How did he know that the student I was looking for was a she?

"How did you know the student I was looking for was a girl?" I asked the Italian man until I was told to be quiet.

"You are looking for a woman named Aria. I know where she is, but I cannot tell you her whereabouts." He said as I became extremely angry.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I shouted.

"Do not shout at me." He said ever so calmly.

"I have the police's number right here! Are you going to tell me where she is before I call the cops?"

"I am not alone. If you call the police, Aria dies." he told me so calmly while my heart just sank.

"What do you want from me? Tell me what you want so I can get her back." I shouted.

"I need money. €1,000,000. You give me the money, the girl is let free."

"I don't have one million euro!" I aggressively told him. This really wasn't good. "I am calling the cops." I said again, forgetting what he had said about calling the police.

"You call the cops and she dies! Do you want that?" he asked me as if he was my controller.

"No." I replied bluntly, trying to fight back the tears. I needed to be strong.

"Well then, I suggest you don't tell anyone about our conversation tonight. You have 24 hours to get the money. Do you understand?" he asked.

"You are a sick bastard! If you hurt her I will make sure you regret it. If you hurt her, I will make sure your pain is worse. If you hurt her, I will make sure you're next" I told him, fiercely.

"I want the money. Meet me here in 24 hours. If you don't have it, I'll tell her you didn't care about her before it's time for her to say goodbye this world."

"I hope you die screaming." I told him. "You won't get away this."

"Goodbye" he said as he disappeared into the dark city of Bologna.

Where on earth was I going to find one million euro in 24 hours? How was I going to do this alone? How was I going to keep calm in front of Ella and the students? I still didn't know whether or not to call the police. Was he bluffing when he said that Aria dies if I call them? Was it a risk I was willing to take?

The clock ticked. I needed to find this money.

_**A/N…. So….things just got rough ey? I have a great idea for the remainder of this story. So keep with me on this and I promise you a good story. YOU NEED TO REVIEW THOUGH! I would say there are maybe 3 or 4 chapters left in this. Possibly more. Thank you so much for your support. I really, really appreciate it. Becky x**_


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16:**

**EZRA POV**

I returned to the hotel at 6:30am the next morning. I found myself wandering the ancient streets all night, thinking of all possible dilemmas. I had been confronted by a foul smelling stranger, who told me he had abducted my girlfriend, and the only way I could get her back was if I gave him ONE MILLION EURO! Who in God's name has ONE MILLION EURO on a teacher's salary? I live in a tiny apartment, with the bed in the living room, so not me anyway. The worst part about this all was that I could not mention this to anyone. If I did, there was a possibility that I'd lose Aria forever.

I stumbled back into the hotel, and made my way upstairs towards my room. I peeked my head into Ella's room and was delighted to see that she was asleep. I was terrified of having to face her when she woke up. Not only was I feeling incredibly guilty about this happening in the first place, I had promised I would find Aria, and sadly I was returning to the hotel with a broken promise.

I was terrified of losing Aria. I could not imagine life without her. The times I've spent with her were like none other. She had brought so much joy to my life and I knew I didn't want this to be the end. I had to fight for her.

I lay face down on the floor in my bedroom whilst waiting for everyone to wake up. The clock read 7:18am. I was trying to think of possible idea's of how to get this enormous sum of money. The only option I could think of was to rob a bank. It sounded completely unorthodox, but I was serious. I would rob a bank to save her. I really would.

Upon planning my idea of robbing a bank, I heard the bedroom door squeak as Ella walked through the tiny frame. She looked like she hadn't slept all night.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, trying to avoid having to tell her that I had no luck finding her daughter last night.

"Numb." she replied. "I can't believe we have to wait till tonight until the police can do anything about this. I'm guessing you had no luck?"

"None I'm afraid Ella." I disappointed her.

"What do we tell the students?" she asked me. "What do we tell Hanna, Spencer and Emily?"

"I think it's best if we let them sleep now. We will see how things go over the course of the day and if things get worse, we'll probably have to send them home."

"I just -" she stuttered before bursting out into tears. Her eyes were already puffy from crying herself to sleep last night.

"Come here!" I said and embraced her, attempting to make her feel better. "It's not over Ella. We will find her, I will make sure of it."

"If only your words had meaning Ezra. We're not going to find her, I know it. It's always the Rosewood kids isn't it? First Alison goes missing, one year later she is found dead in her own backyard. I don't want to have to wait a year to find out she's dead, I can't do it. I need it over with now." She once again broke down into tears. She was being extremely pessimistic, but the pessimism was completely understandable under the circumstances.

"Ella please don't jump to conclusions. Aria is a smart girl. I am so fond of her and I know that she'll be here with us again really soon." I reassured her.

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"Because sometimes, I just know things." I told her and tightened the embrace. I really wanted to tell Ella that I knew there was a possibility that what I said about Aria being back soon was true.

"You know Ezra.." Ella began. "Aria is really fond of you too. She never shuts up about your English class. She always talks about how much you interest her, and how much she aspires to be like you one day. I think she has a crush on you. I mean, who wouldn't to be honest?" I laughed as Ella cheered up for a split second but once again I felt guilty as I had been lying to her about dating her daughter. In that split second, I thought about coming clean to Ella, but it really was the last thing she needed right now. I didn't want to think about the amount of stress she was under at the moment. Telling her about Aria and I would just make things a whole lot worse.

"Well she's a great student and I love teaching her." I said and left it at that. If I said anymore I could do some serious exposing.

"Ezra will you turn on the television please? Maybe there will be at least one channel in English." I met her request and turned on the television. The only American channel they had here was FOX news so I turned it on in hope that it could distract Ella from her worry.

I started to clean the hotel room whilst Ella lay on the bed staring at the TV in a world of her own. I was half listening to the sound from the television, but when I heard the news crew say that they had breaking news, I immediately began to listen fully.

"We literally just have some breaking news" The news reporter began. "A video has been sent to us from an anonymous sender asking for it to be broadcasted to everyone. We believe there is a young woman being held hostage. We have no sources to say where this video has been sent from or where the whereabouts of the location is, but police are working on locating the IP address of the sender. We recommend everyone watches the clip sent, as you could be vital in finding this girl." My heart skipped a beat when they read the news bulletin, and I knew what was coming next.

"Hello, My name is Aria Montgomery." I heard her speak, but through a fuzzy video on the screen. She looked exhausted and moved like a robot. "Last night, I was abducted. The men I am with are extremely smart, smarter than you could ever imagine. I beg the police not to look for me, or anyone in that matter, as if you do, I die. There is one person out there who I know is my last chance. You know who you are, you have been informed, and you know what you have to do. Give them what they asked for. Please help me, I love you."

With that, the video was over. I knew what I had to do, and I had to act fast.

_**A/N….. Woah. Intense? I am quite fond of drama in a book/short story and I am quite fond of the turning point as well. Hopefully this gives you a bit of drama and makes you go WOW! Haha it's weird how I've gotten so many reviews… I never really thought of myself as an okayish writer, and I probably aren't really that good, but I have enjoyed writing this so much. Hope you all stay with me till the end! =] REVIEW PLEASE. Your reviews are the reason I continue to write this. Thanks so much, Becky x**_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Just realised I am seriously messing up the names of my chapters. The last chapter is chapter 15, not 16. So although the last one says its chapter 16, this chapter is chapter number 16. Hey you know what? Just ignore the names of each chapter, each chapter is in order according to the story =)**_

**Chapter 16:**

**EZRA POV**

The video myself and Ella had just watched was horrifying. We saw Aria looking weak and frail, like we'd never seen her before. I knew the video was aimed towards me, and I had to do everything I could to get her back.

Ella took the news pretty rough. She fell on the floor, started hyperventilating and I ended up having to call the emergency services to take Ella to hospital. She was having trouble breathing because of the shock, but they recommended keeping her in to talk to someone about what was going on. She told me to do all I could, still oblivious to the fact that it was me that Aria talked about in her video.

After returning from the hospital, I went back to the hotel, walked in through the automatic doors and found all 22 of my students waiting in the lobby.

Twenty two. A number I would despise for the rest of my life. We left Rosewood with 23 students, and returning with 22 would be the reason I would hate the number. I had to get Aria back.

I explained what was going on to the students, without telling them what was actually going on. Some of them were calm. Others were distressed. However three students were completely numb. Spencer, Hanna and Emily each held a blank expression on their face. I could see that they did not want to go through this again. Losing one best friend was difficult, but I knew if they had to face another loss that they would not cope as well. I walked over to them and asked to speak with them, while the other students talked and wondered where Aria was.

"How are you girls?" I asked, hoping they would tell me a lie and say they were okay.

"We can't go through this again Mr. Fitz!" Hanna said calmly. This was the first time I'd spoken to them since last night outside the ice-cream bar.

"I know this is difficult, we are-" I was cut off by an angry Spencer.

"This is your fault Fitz!" she roared and nearly hit me. "You caused this, you deserve what's coming to you!" Hanna and Emily held her back while I attempted not to get a black eye from a girl.

"Can we talk upstairs?" I asked and followed them up the spiralled staircase which seemed to go on forever. We then went into my room and sat on the bed.

"Okay I know this is my fault." I began. "But she will be back, I will make sure of it."

"How do you know Ezra?" I looked at Emily with confusion as I was not used to her calling me Ezra, but now wasn't the time to correct her.

"I don't, I'm just hoping." I said nervously.

"You know what Mr. Fitz?" Spencer began. "Aria spoke so highly about you. Like you were the only guy in the world that could make her feel like a princess. Like you were the only guy in the world that knew her and that understood her. Like you were the only guy in the world that would be there for her. Are you there for her now? NO! you're not. You're not even trying to be there for her!"

"I am tying!" I told her.

"You caused this, and you better make sure you fix it." I was completely frightened by Spencer right now. I had never seen her more on point. She was right about everything. I just needed a way to find out where Aria was.

"I am doing my best." I told them, knowing that I could do much more if I tried hard enough.

"This is your best?" Spencer asked me. "Your best isn't good enough."

"Have you seen the video?" I asked them, trying to get Spencer to stop nagging me, although everything she said was true.

"Yeah, it's all over youtube." Hanna said while I took out my iPad I had received as a gift from Aria at Christmas. "Are you going to watch it again?"

"I need to see her." I told them, and started to watch the video, really carefully.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily talked about Aria as I continued the watch her hostage video over and over again. I kept replaying it. Just to see her face through a screen made me realise how much I missed her.

As I watched the video for the millionth time, something struck me and suddenly all sounds around the room were being blocked from my ears. I replayed the clip, over and over again, trying to make sense of what I was seeing.

"Why don't you just put that away Mr. Fitz and actually go do something?" Emily said sternly. I looked at her and told her to shush.

"I know this place." I said in a mysterious tone realising I was onto something.

"What?" Hanna asked as the girls crowded around the thin piece of technology.

"I was here before." I told them. "When Jackie and I dated, we spent a lot of time in Italy. I recognise this place. We used to go here to get away from everyone sometimes. I recognise the picture on the wall."

"Don't be stupid Mr. Fitz there are probably hundreds of pictures like that on hundreds of walls around this country." Hanna yelled, but I knew I was right.

"Jackie painted that." I told them. "I remember we came out there one day to be alone. She painted the picture, hung it on the wall and we left. It's an abandoned old cottage. Nobody knows about it, nobody would find it"

"And do you actually know where this place is?" Emily asked me.

"It's in Padova." I responded. "About 60 miles from here. It's literally in the middle of nowhere, but I can find it."

"I'm calling the police." Hanna said and took out her blackberry.

"NO!" I said loudly. "You cannot call the police! Do you remember what Aria said in the video?"

"Oh yeah." she responded and attempted to come up with another plan.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help." I said to the girls, hoping that they would go along with me on this.

"If we're in on this plan, will we see Aria again?" Spencer asked, finally calming down.

"Yes. I can guarantee that." I said, smiling with an evil grin.

"Then we're in." they said. "This bitch is going down!"

_**A/N…. ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW PLEASE =) **_

_**Well well well? What do y'all think? Has Jackie got anything to do with this? I love writing this so much. I can't wait to start writing about their plan. I am so glad Spencer, Hanna and Emily are in on this too. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU'RE READING THIS. They really do make me smile. **_

_**Are the length of my chapters okay? I try to keep to about 1,000 words per chapter as I find when reading other fanfics that are over 1,000 words long can get boring sometimes.**_

_**Also, a reviewer mentioned a sequel to this? Would anyone be interested in a sequel? Please answer this question as it'll probably determine the ending. Much love, Becky x**_


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**ARIA POV**

I sat on a wooden chair. Hands tied behind my back. Ankles held tight together by a large piece of rope. Duck tape covering my mouth, making it difficult to breathe. I could not move. I had never felt more locked up in my whole life.

The man on my left was the worst. His name was Matteo and he was the man who kidnapped me in the first place. His foul stench, greasy grey hair and his old clothes all contributed to making this man so horrifying.

The man on my right smelt better, although smell had nothing to do with the predicament I was in. He spoke with a nicer tone, but Marco was vicious inside. Finally, the woman that stood in front of me, who I was not to mention in my video was called Jackie. She looked sweet and caring, but inside she was a revenge seeking individual. She was Ezra's ex girlfriend.

Some say revenge is sweet. Others say it's cold. Jackie's idea of revenge was neither. Her idea of revenge was taking things way too far. She had arranged this whole thing. She told me when I got here that what Ezra and I had was wrong, and that she was meant to be with him. What I wanted to know was how she even knew about Ezra and I in the first place. Ezra had told her that I was his student, but she said she knew we were a couple by the way we looked at each other.

When Matteo took me here, I had no idea what was going on. I thought I had wandered into the wrong hands at first, but then when I saw Jackie Molina I immediately knew this was planned.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as Matteo and Marco tied me to the wooden chair. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well well well. If it isn't little miss 'I like older men!' " Jackie said to me as I stopped trying to escape. "You're his student Aria. You should know better, and so should he."

"This has absolutely nothing to do with you Jackie!" I roared as I once again tried to escape from the tight rope that was wrapped around my hands and ankles.

"Well you see it has got something to do with me." she began. "I was wrong to dump Ezra after he had proposed to me, and bought me this fabulous ring." She showed me the nine carrot gold ring that sat upon her bony finger. "Did he buy you anything as nice as this?"

"Well I'm 17 years old." I told her. "I don't think he's planning on proposing anytime soon."

"Exactly!" she shouted as she walked circles around the chair I sat on. Marco and Matteo stood still. They were like her puppets. "You're getting it now aren't you? You're 17 years old. Ezra is 22. He is your teacher! Get that into your head!"

"We met before he was my teacher!" I exclaimed. "And I still don't see what this has got to do with you Jackie."

"I care about him Aria!" she told me as I nearly vomited. "I don't want to see Ezra get in trouble. You could potentially ruin him."

"Why would I ruin someone I care so dearly about?" I asked.

"Teenagers do silly things." she told me. "Just like you're doing a silly thing by being involved with a teacher."

"So what? You think kidnapping and possibly murdering me is going to solve things?" I was disgusted by this woman. She was a psychopath.

"If you're not here anymore Aria, Ezra can't get in trouble. I won't have you destroy his life!" she said raising her voice.

"And you think this won't destroy his life? You think abducting me won't destroy his life? You think killing me won't destroy his life?" I repeated the rhetorical question over and over again.

"I'm sorry Aria." she said smartly. "But when Matteo goes to that bar tonight and Ezra isn't there with the money, you'll know he didn't care."

I thought about what Jackie had said to me. I was sure Ezra cared about me. I was sure he would do all he could to save me. I was sure he loved me enough to fight for me. Wasn't I? I mean I knew it would be difficult for him. Being on a teachers salary isn't exactly too rewarding. But if he cared about me, he would show up with the money, no matter how hard it was to get it.

"Aren't you worried about getting in trouble for this?" I asked Jackie, wondering why she would get herself into trouble over something that was nothing to do with her.

"Like I said Aria, I care about him." she told me sweetly as I once again nearly vomited.

"Yeah. You're real caring." I said sarcastically. "You just kidnap his girlfriend and tell him she'll be dead if he doesn't get €1,000,000 in 24 hours. Real caring" I repeated, exaggerating the 'real'.

"You're probably going to be jailed for this Jackie!" I said, hoping that she hadn't got another trick up her sleeve.

"Matteo and Marco are hired Aria." I rolled my eyes up to the heavens. "They'll be the ones taking the blame. And when you're gone, and these two are in jail, I can concentrate on getting back with Ezra." Her words upset me. More than they did before.

"What happens if he gets the money?" I hastily asked Jackie, afraid of what she might say.

"He's not going to the money Aria. You know he won't." she mumbled and walked outside the door of the abandoned cottage.

"He'll get the money, I know he will!" I screamed after her, not knowing if he would actually be able to it.

As the time ticked by, I continued to be seated on the wooden chair with my hands and ankles tied up by rope. I was unable to escape. By now, they had put the duck tape over my mouth so I would stop screaming for help.

I stared at the picture on the wall which looked like it had been painted. It was a peculiar looking painting. It sort of looked like Ezra when he was younger.

As I stared at the picture, I found myself in a deep trance. I thought about how Matteo and Marco would murder me if Ezra didn't show up. I wondered how my mom was. I was so worried about her. She would be so concerned. I thought about my 3 best friends, and my other 4th best friend up in heaven. Would I be joining her soon? I just hoped Ezra loved me enough to do all he could.

_**A/N…. Okay so I thought I would put in a chapter where we saw Aria's POV for the first time in awhile. So most of you were right, Jackie is of course involved. I'm sure some of you can sense my hatred for her through my writing, as I've made her out to be a kidnapper :L**__**Good things will happen my friends and Ezria lovers. I promise some really cute, romantic stuff coming up. KEEP REVIEWING AND STAY WITH ME ON THIS STORY. And yes I am planning a sequel =) Much love, Becky x**_


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**EZRA POV**

Having Hanna, Spencer and Emily on board with me made things a little easier. I finally didn't have to do everything all by myself, and I kept my promise, not telling anyone about the money. We were sure we knew where Aria was, we just had to go there and actually rescue her.

I ended up sending the rest of the students home on the next flight to Philadelphia. It was too hard for them to sit around and wait for news. They all wanted to help, but unfortunately, it was the right decision to send them home.

I felt like I was in a movie, but sadly there was no director to shout 'CUT' when I made a mistake. There were no second chances.

The three girls kept calm throughout everything. I could sense that Spencer still was a little angry with me, but we all just wanted to find Aria before the deadline tonight. As we were planning what to do when we got to Padova, Hanna asked me something I had never thought about until now.

"You don't think Jackie is involved in this, do you Mr. Fitz?"

"Jackie? No, Jackie wouldn't do something like this. I mean she is sort of the jealous type, but she wouldn't go to the extreme.." I told her, hoping that what I said was true.

"Didn't you say nobody else knew about the abandoned cottage though?" Spencer asked nervously. Jackie couldn't have anything to do with this, she just couldn't. She wasn't the type of person that would do something like this.

"Yeah, but… maybe someone else came across it while out wandering!." I exclaimed defensively. I wasn't a fan of Jackie, but I did still care about her. I mean I asked her to marry me after all, didn't I?

"Hmm Okay.." Hanna mumbled and changed the subject. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Okay well firstly.." I began. "I need you to decide which one of you is strongest. By strongest I don't mean physically. I mean the person who won't crack when put under pressure. The person who knows what to say at all times. The person who is most believable when telling lies." Immediately after I spoke, Emily and Hanna pointed at Spencer.

"I guess that's me!" Spencer nominated herself and stepped forward. It was like we were on a game show, except the prize wasn't money, it was Aria.

"Okay Spencer." I handed her an envelope and took a huge breath. "At 12am tonight, you need to dress in all black, put your hood up so no one can see your face and bring this to the ice cream bar where we were last night. There will be someone there to meet you to take this envelope. Just give it to them, do not talk to them and walk on. If they call you back, keep walking. You may need to run."

"What's in the envelope?" Spencer asked me. It was clear the request wasn't too daunting for her.

"Never mind. Just don't open it. If you want to save Aria you will do as I say." I said in a very serious tone.

"Okay I'll do it. What if I'm attacked?" I wasn't too sure what to say when Spencer asked me this.

"Do you know any self defence?" I asked Spencer hesitantly, hoping the situation wouldn't arise.

"Spencer knows everything." a quiet Emily said and looked at Spencer.

"Okay good." I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh and Spencer, you may need to wear a little bit of padding underneath the black clothes. You're supposed to be me." Spencer looked at me in confusion, but asked no questions, something for which I was thankful for.

While Spencer met the foul smelling, grey haired kidnapper at the ice cream bar tonight, myself, Emily and Hanna would be going to the little, abandoned cottage in Padova, hoping to rescue Aria. Sending Spencer alone to meet the man was a big risk for me, but I knew Spencer was extremely smart and I hoped she could pull this off. Another big risk I was taking was bringing Hanna and Emily with me to the cottage. I didn't know how many men were there, or what weapons they had, but I had to take the risk for Aria and I couldn't do it without their assistance. The biggest risk I was taking tonight was sending Spencer to the ice cream bar with an envelope full with monopoly money. The chances of me getting the money were slim, but when I recognised the picture in the cottage, I knew that I had a chance of saving Aria without having to get the money.

"So while Spencer meets the person at the ice cream bar tonight, what do we do?" Emily asked while pointing to Hanna and herself.

"You guys are coming with me. Spencer can join us straight after. I've hired two cars so we'll drive up first and when Spencer is finished at the ice cream bar, she'll follow after." I had faith in my plan. I hoped to god I believed in faith though. "When we get there, we need to see what's going on inside and what we're dealing with. Then, when we're sure with what we're facing, you guys will act as distracters."

"What do you mean distracters?" Hanna asked me nervously.

"Well.." I began. "You guys are going to distract the people somehow, while I go and get Aria."

"You've it all thought out Mr. Fitz" Spencer said as she patted me on the back. "Maybe you're not such a bad guy after all."

"Yeah I think you really do love Aria." Emily said while looking at Hanna and Spencer for agreement. "Even if you did cause this in the first place."

"I do love her!" I said and sighed. "I know we're not together long, and I know that being a secret couple is difficult for us both, but if I had to leave Italy without Aria, I don't know how I could live with myself. I can't wait to see her big brown eyes staring up at me when she realises we're here to save her."

"That is just sick!" Spencer said while rolling her eyes up to heaven. "But it's also really cute." I smiled at Spencer, then smiled at Emily and Hanna.

The clock read 10:08pm. The time had flown by today. I had less than two hours until the deadline was up. I had to make sure my plan worked. I was tense. Tense in every way. My knuckles were clenched, my head was spinning and I had developed a slight head cold, but nothing was going to stop me tonight. I wasn't leaving without her.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked the girls, hoping they were.

"Lets do this!" they shouted.

We all put our hands into a circle, each hand on top of another. Then, while lifting them up we screamed 'ARIA!'. We weren't returning without her tonight.

_**A/N…. Sorry for the bad chapter. I just needed a filler before the big finale which is next. Answer these questions in the review please. Ezria fluff in the finale.**_

_**ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED? **_

_**WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE THING ABOUT THIS STORY?**_

_**WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO HAPPEN?**_

_**HAVE YOU ENJOYED READING THE STORY?**_

_**ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO A SEQUEL?**_

_**Once again I want to thank you all for your support. It's crazy that I've received so many reviews. I love it! =) Hopefully I'll have the chapter up soon, and depending on how long it is, the finale chapter may be divided into two chapters. Much love, Becky x**_


	21. Chapter 19

*** ****WARNING:**** There was something wrong with fan fiction when I updated my last chapter, Chapter 18 (which most of you haven't read), which is the chapter ****after**** Aria's POV (which most of you have read). There were very few reviews so if you're reading this and haven't read the last chapter about Ezra and the girls plans, I would advise you read ****AND REVIEW ****that first and then read this chapter. * **

**Chapter 19:**

**EZRA POV**

"Khaki is not your colour Mr Fitz!" Hanna whispered to me as we hid behind an evergreen bush, spying on the abandoned cottage. We wore khaki to blend in with the trees.

"Shusssh!" I whispered back to Hanna, because if we were caught spying, our plan was ruined.

We had been spying for over an hour now and not once did we see any movement from inside the cottage. I was nervously awaiting for Spencer's phone call to say everything had gone okay, but twenty six minutes had passed since midnight and we still hadn't heard from her.

"Where is Spencer?" Hanna asked aggressively in a whisper. "She was supposed to call us!"

"Relax!" I said in a quiet voice that was barely audible. Telling Hanna to relax was extremely hypocritical of me, as I was the complete opposite of relaxed. I was wired, and not in a good way. "She'll be fine. She's probably on her way back from-"

"Oh my god look!" Emily screamed and I had to order her to stay quiet before seeing what the fuss was about. "I knew it, I knew she was involved!"

Looking through the dusty window pane, which was about 2 metres away from where I stood, allowed me to see a woman who had used to play a big part in my life. Her name; Jackie Molina. Occupation; BITCH! She stood inside the small, thatched cottage, pacing around like she had nothing to feel guilty for. She was still as tall and as skinny as ever. I should've known that Jackie was involved in this. I felt disappointed in my lack judgement of the woman. I had clearly made her out to be a better person than she was.

"Is that Jackie?" Hanna wondered while I failed to respond. Emily gave her a nod, knowing that I was in a state of shock.

I followed Jackie with my eyes. I followed her until she stopped and began a conversation with a man who was not the man I had met at the ice cream bar. This man looked cleaner, but had sort of an edgy-like look about him. He didn't look like someone you'd want to meet in a dark ally way.

"Can you see Aria?" I proposed the dreaded question to Hanna and Spencer.

"No. The angle we're at isn't giving us much chance of seeing her." Emily said. "We need to move closer."

The girls and I then moved to another evergreen bush that would give a slightly better view of inside the cottage.

"THERE SHE IS!" Hanna screamed while Jackie and the man stopped their conversation to investigate the noise. We ducked down so they couldn't see us and I brought my index finger up to my lips, an indication to Hanna that she was to whisper at all times. Luckily, Jackie and the man ignored the noise and went back to their conversation, laughing and giggling like nothing was wrong. They were sick, sick people and they should have nothing to laugh about.

I looked at her. The girl who's hair was scruffy. The girl who was tied up so tight that it looked like she was struggling to breath. The girl that was paler than a ghost, probably from lack of food. The girl that I came to rescue, was now only several feet away from me. Aria would be mine shortly, I hoped.

To my surprise, my cell phone start playing 'Paradise' by Cold Play. I took out my phone and saw that Spencer Hastings was calling me. I quickly answered to prevent Jackie and the man from hearing more noises.

"Mr. Fitz! I'm on my way to Padova. And so is the guy who wasn't fooled by the fake monopoly money." Spencer said in an awful state. "He's furious and is following me in a car behind. I suggest he's going to ring whoever is in the cottage so you need to act fast!" With that, Spencer hung up and I knew I hadn't got much time.

I stared in through the window pane that was not relieved of grime for one last time. I saw Jackie pick up her cell phone, indicating that it was now or never for myself, Emily and Hanna.

"Are you ready?" I asked the girls while taking a huge gulp.

"Not really." Emily whispered. And to be fair, I wasn't ready either, but it really was now or never.

"Just knock on the door and when they answer, get Jackie and the man outside the cottage. Do whatever you have to do. But get them as far away as possible. I'll need to un-tie Aria from the ropes."

Hanna and Emily then left the bushes and tip-toed over towards the front door of the cottage. They interlaced their fingers together, wishing each other luck before knocking on the door. They knocked three times. Each knock sounding like thunder. I was having heart palpitations at this moment, knowing I'd be sprinting inside any minute now. I took three deep breaths, each one slowly but surely, before the door was opened.

Hanna and Emily were greeted by Jackie at the front door of the cottage.

"Don't I know you?" Jackie asked hesitantly. It was obvious she was guilty.

"No!" Hanna replied smartly. "But we know you."

Before Jackie could respond, Emily slapped her across the face. The slap sounded like one of those fake slaps you would hear in a movie, but it was most definitely real, and most definitely sounded painful.

"Marco!" Jackie screamed while the man who now had a name came to her side. "Take these -" Emily then slapped Jackie again, causing both Jackie and Marco to chase after the two girls who were on Team Ezra. Yes, I had got a name for my team.

I sprinted across to the front of the cottage and barged my way in through the door. There she was, tied up by ropes just like I had seen her through the window. She was trying desperately to escape and her mouth was also covered with duck tape.

"Aria!" I exerted and ran over to her. She mumbled something back at me, but it was too hard to hear her with the duck tape over her mouth. I then fiercely yanked the duck tape off her, realising after that it was extremely painful for her.

"Ouch!" she moaned and looked at me with the 'you've been a jerk' look that I had missed so much.

"I am so, so sorry Aria!" I told her, tears welling up in my eyes. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was a jerk and I totally understand if this is the end for us. I'm just so glad that you're safe." Aria then stared into my eyes for about ten seconds. Her piercing browns met my cool blues. I knew she was hurt, but she didn't show it.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Aria said with a cheeky smile. I immediately bent down to her level, and pressed my lips against hers. I kissed her passionately, allowing our tongues to interlock every so often. The kiss was heated, lust-filled and beautiful. Occasionally our heads bashed and we missed each other's lips, but it didn't matter. I had waited so long for this moment, and every painfully, slow hour that I had been through was worth the wait. However, our moment was rudely interrupted.

"Ezra. It is so nice to see you here again." Jackie said in a rather loud, angry, sarcastic tone. I released my lips from Aria's and turned around slowly. I saw Marco standing behind her. Emily and Hanna stood behind Marco, out of breath from all the running.

"I won't let you hurt her!" I exclaimed protectively to Jackie while reaching for Aria's hand, forgetting she was tied up in rope. "I won't let you ruin what we have."

"You were warned Ezra. You didn't get the money, and now she'll pay the price." Jackie said evilly while signaling for Marco to take something out of his pocket. "Now that you're here, you can watch!"

As my knee's started shaking, I wondered was this actually happening. I glared at Marco as he took a rusty, steel revolver out of his back pocket. I then looked at Aria. She was petrified and her teeth were chattering.

"Jackie don't do this!" I begged. "This isn't you. I know the real you and the real you would never do something like this." Jackie stared at me, clearly thinking about what I said.

"I'm trying to protect you Ezra!" She said quietly and told Marco to load the revolver. "She'll be the reason why your life will fall apart. She will ruin you, and I won't allow it." By this point, I was speechless, clearly caught up by the heat of the moment.

Marco loaded his revolver. Slowly but surely. He then raised his two hands, clenching the revolver tight and pointing it directly at Aria.

I felt tears rolling down my face as Marco prepared to do a countdown. I then looked at Aria for what was possibly my last time, and mouthed 'I love you' silently. You could hear a pin drop in the room. Marco then began his countdown.

"Three, two, one -"

_**A/N…. REVIEW! Cliff hanger much? There will be one final chapter after this. Were you expecting any of this? Am I leaving you desperately wanting more? You're all just gonna have to REVIEW FOR MORE. If you want more and are reading this, I would strongly advise that you review. I'm back to school on Monday =( Which means I've my mocks in 3 weeks, so it'll be study, study and more study. I will start the sequel after my mocks, so in about a month. Thanks for being amazing again, and remember there is one more chapter left of this story. Love you all! Becky x **_

_**PS- All good things come to an end ;)**_


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**ARIA POV**

Everything was so surreal. I sat there, still tied up in ropes as I had a rusty, steel revolver pointed at me. I looked at Ezra, who immediately looked back in my direction and mouthed 'I love you' silently. Before I could say it back, Marco began his countdown. Was this it? Was there really only a few seconds left of my life?

"Three, two, one-" I closed my eyes as Marco said each number in his Italian accent. I was ready. I was ready to die.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of the gun shot, but I was strangely able to open my eyes. I checked if I was actually alive by taking three deep breaths, in and out, each one as carefully as the other. You were still able to hear a pin drop in the room.

"EZRA!" I screamed and broke the silence as I tried so desperately to escape from the ropes. "Someone do something!" I yelled, fighting back the tears. Ezra lay on the floor, right under my feet. Deep, red blood poured from the right side of his chest as he lay helplessly on the ground. Did he actually jump in front of me when Marco pulled the trigger? Did he really take a bullet for me? Hanna, Emily, Jackie and Marco all stood still in a state of shock, just staring at Ezra while listening to the sound of my cries.

"Do something!" I begged in a squeal! "Ezra speak to me!" Ezra said nothing, and I wondered if he was still alive. Suddenly, Hanna came out of her state of shock and ran over to untie the ropes.

"Don't worry about me Hanna, just save him!" I told her in a hysterical cry as she untied the last of the ropes. I was finally free.

I bent down to Ezra's level, took his right hand and put it in mine. His hand became colder as each slow second passed by. I checked his pulse. It was slow, but it was there. I then started chest compressions and mouth to mouth, something I had learnt while in Iceland. There was no response. He lay there, motionless.

"Speak to me Ezra, please!" I begged him to answer, but I knew his nearly lifeless body couldn't hear me. "Please! I love you too much for this to happen." I could no longer fight the many tears that were so longing to fall from my eyes. "PLEASE!" I whispered, slowly starting to hyperventilate. "I need you."

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND LOOK AT HIM" I shouted at the others while struggling to breathe, wiping each tear off my face. I then turned back to Ezra, who was still in the same position. Still motionless.

"You're going to be okay Ezra. I'm here now. I won't let you die. I'm here. I'm here." I repeated telling him that 'I was here' while I grabbed his hand every so often. I took his hand to my lips and gently placed tiny pecks on it every few seconds. I could not believe what had just happened.

To my surprise, a breathless Spencer barged through the door with Matteo trailing behind her. She was about to speak when she saw the catastrophe. Spencer and Matteo joined the others, staring at the motionless body that was Ezra.

"Emily!" I called and took a huge breath. "Can you call an ambulance?" She didn't speak, but she did take out her cell phone. Finally her Italian fluency would come in handy.

As Emily called an ambulance, I remained with Ezra. His complexion became paler and paler by the minute. His eyes remained closed and he maintained a pulse, although it was very weak.

"How long?" I asked Emily having calmed down a bit. There wasn't much more I could do.

"They said they'd be here as soon as possible. They have to track down where we are from my cell phone first." I sighed and took both of Ezra's hands in mine. "It'll be okay. I'm here." I said again, still not receiving any sort of response.

"Well, we're going to head off!" Jackie said discretely as she, Matteo and Marco all made their way to the door. I released Ezra's hands from mine and ran over to Jackie and her 'posy'.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." I told Jackie while putting my aching hand out to stop her. "I will make sure you don't get away with this."

"This isn't my fault Aria!" she exclaimed, trying to push past me. Thankfully I had the support of Emily, Spencer while Hanna kept pressure on Ezra's penetrating wound. "You were the one that drove me to this. You did this."

"I'm sorry." I said in the most sarcastic tone I had ever delivered. "I forgot that I pulled the trigger. Silly me."

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOU! NOT HIM, YOU!" Jackie screamed at me while an awkward silence grew in the room. "Come on!" she then said to the two men. "Matteo, Marco! We need to get out of here."

"You are not leaving Jackie." No way was I letting her get away this. "If you love Ezra like you say you do, you would stay here. You would turn yourself into the cops. Turn yourself in before I do."

"I said I loved him Aria.." she said to me while still trying to escape. "But I don't love anyone this much." Jackie, Matteo and Marco all walked out the door, like they had nothing to be sorry for. How could she go through all this saying she loved Ezra so much, but then when it's him that's dead, say she doesn't love him enough.

"How's his pulse?" I asked Hanna. Still annoyed that I just let Jackie walk away from this.

"Still weak, but I have one." I breathed a sigh of relief. At least there was still hope that Ezra would survive.

I kneeled down beside Ezra and once again took his hands in mine. I interlaced our fingers, and placed a chaste kiss on his ice cold forehead. His last words to me were 'I love you', so now that I had the time to respond, I told him I loved him too. I looked at my three friends, who had been there for me the whole time. They all looked fragile, but I knew they were still here for me, no matter what.

"You know he's going to be okay Aria?" Spencer reassured me. "He wouldn't still have a pulse if this was life threatening." I stared at Spencer. I knew she was right.

"I can't believe he put your life before his." Hanna said sentimentally. I couldn't believe it either. "I know." I whispered and gazed at my first love, who remained lying helplessly on the floor. "When he's with me, he doesn't care about anyone else. He always said he'd do anything for me." My friends awed as I sat on the floor beside Ezra. Still motionless, but still with me.

The ambulance arrived about ten minutes after Jackie had left. Letting her go was something that I would never forgive myself for, but at the time, I was too weak to try and stop her. When Ezra arrived at the hospital, he was brought straight to resuscitation. The doctor told me that he was extremely lucky the bullet landed where it did. If it had have been half a centimetre closer to the left, he wouldn't have survived. While Ezra remained in hospital, I confessed to what happened with the police. I told them about Jackie, and how she had hired two men to kill me. I told them that she had escaped, but they reassured me that they were looking for her, Matteo and Marco. I didn't come clean about dating Ezra though, I felt things were bad enough, and not being able to see Ezra ever again would make my life just that little bit worse.

My mom was delighted to see me. She had been kept in hospital for a few days due to stress related issues. When it was her time to go home, she told me I should stay with Mr Fitz, as he probably would want to wake up to the girl he saved. She still didn't know we were dating, but for now, it was best that way. My mom returned home to Philadelphia with Spencer, Emily and Hanna, while I waited till Ezra got out of hospital.

I was by Ezra's bedside when he woke up after three, long days. It was so good to hear his voice again.

"Aria?" He whispered as he opened his eyes, then rubbing them to see if it was really me.

"I'm here Ezra, I always was." I told him while taking his hand in mine. His hands were warmer this time. Warmer than they had been in days. "You gave us a real scare."

"What happened?" he asked. He was rather confused.

"Jackie got away." I told him, regretfully. "Police are looking for her and the two men though. My mom, Spencer, Hanna and Emily are back in Philadelphia. My mom let me stay here with you."

"Does she know about us?" He asked nervously, to which I shook my head.

"No. She doesn't. She just really appreciates you saving my life."

"It's what I had to do Aria." He smiled, finally getting the strength to squeeze my fingers. "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't save you." My eyes started welling up with tears once again.

"What's wrong?" he asked me concerned. "It's over now Aria. We're together."

"Can we just be here for a moment?" I asked. "Can we just be here and for a moment, forget about everything around us?" Ezra nodded as I wiped the tears off my face.

I leaned over towards him, and gently placed a tender kiss on his lips. I then released my lips from his, and gave him a cheeky smile. The moment was beautiful.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him, trying to stop the wide grin the appeared on my face. "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied and winked at me. "I really mean it."

I grinned as Ezra rolled over to get some sleep. Things could only get better from here. Things were getting better already.

**PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO READ THIS.**

_**A/N… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**_

_**And that's a wrap! I know it may sound silly, but I cried while reading over this chapter. When Aria says 'I need you!' is when I shed a tear haha What did you think of it? Can you believe it? I finished a story. I am so so delighted with the response I got to this story. I never imagined that I would receive over 300 reviews, and people asking me to write a sequel. There will be a sequel, and I will start writing it whenever I have a free moment. (I won't have many free time as I have major exams starting in three weeks.) Do you all still want a sequel? Thank you again, so so much. You have all been truly amazing. Make sure you put me on author alert if you liked this story, because there will be more. I hope you all have a safe few weeks, and I hope I get through these exams without getting any grey hair. (I get stressed very easily) **_

_**Follow me on twitter at BeckyWalsh_ or AdmireSterling, or you can always PM me on this website. **_

_**Thank you once again! And enjoy season 2B of PLL!**_

_**Much love as always, Becky x**_


End file.
